


Monsters

by NiaChase



Series: LawLight [7]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Anal Sex, Beyond Birthday is Alive, Cage Fights, Cyborgs, Demons, Difficult Decisions, Dragons, Love/Hate, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Twins, Wings, enemies to lovers to enemies to friends to lovers, it's complicated - Freeform, white fox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Monsters is all around us, but it's valuable if you catch one. Light, the hunter, was after one creature who could mess up his plans, but it seems this one might capture his heart instead.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: LawLight [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568467
Comments: 110
Kudos: 46





	1. Dark Angel

Monsters walked among us in this world, some very obvious. The ones who have wings, some robotic, and some even blending in with the animals and humans around us. But you can tell by their eyes who they are, their attitude to show their true colors.

Light has a certain way to piss people off to get what he wants. But this one, this dark winged creature, was a prize. A treasure he couldn't mess up. During the last three weeks, he was courting the dark creature, gaining its trust to the point they could share a bed together. 

It was good, not really his focus point in this whole thing. It felt good at the moment, but this moment felt better than any orgasm. The feel of the night air filled with humidity, the smell of rain coming soon. Walking in his formal suit, he headed towards the alleyway that held the young man smoking, cloak around his shoulders to hide his equally black wings.

Light raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you smoked, L," Light commented. L looked at him with tired eyes before mumbling and dropping the cigarette. "It calms my nerves," L said. Light stopped in front of L, smiling his winning smile that made L smirk. "About being outside? I told you I got you." Light said confidently.

L ignored him. "Where are we going?" L asked, stomping on the bud and grabbing Light's hand. "Somewhere private. I want to see your wings expand. I bet it's beautiful from behind." Light said. They walked down the empty street, their faces in the glow of street lights as they pass under. "Are you really talking about my wings or my butt?" L teased.

"Well, you do have a cute butt," Light commented, sneaking a hand to L's butt. It earns him a cute squeak and L slapping his hand away. "Not in public! What if someone sees?" L said, trying to keep Light's naughty hands away. "Who will see, L? No one is barely out and I'm sure they'll ignore us anyway." Light said, pulling L close.

"I rather go to that secure place you wanted to take me to. No one around and we can have some fun there." L suggested. Light smiled and kissed L's forehead. "You're lucky you're cute," Light said. L chuckled before starting a light-hearted talk with Light's arm around his shoulders. They didn't have to walk far, but L talked on about how it felt to fly in the sky at night.

It was risky in daylight unless you were high enough to be mistaken for a raven, but it was a chance to get shot down by a rifle or a spear. Light let him talk, nodding at the appropriate times and giving a certain amount of affection. It was so automatic and Light would do it without noticing.

L was a good guy and all, but it was all too easy to get him. This was the famous L that kept monsters like himself hidden from his grasp? The one who every hunter was afraid of? Looking at L beside him, he was more like a touch-starved child wanting attention. 

Light was not that kind of man. 

He walked L to a nice hotel, the lobby was like heaven on earth. Pearly floors and jewels up above. To L, it was the cleanest place he has ever been in. To Light, this was a silly front to fool even the richest man to spending his lazy money and heaven to the poorest man. "Do you like it?" Light asked, waving in two men to come with them. "It's beautiful, Light!" L said happily.

They walked to the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. L asked about the room and what they were going to do, but Light stayed quiet, just holding L close. The couple walked in accompanied by the two men L assumed were bellboys. They weren't very talkative. Light pressed the ground level. "Um, Light? Why are we going to the ground level?" L asked.

"Going to a special place for you," Light said. L frown. "Light?" L questioned. The elevator dinged and opened up was a world of horrors. It was hot and humid, the smell of musk in the air. The two men grabbed him from behind, specifically his wings, Light letting go of L.

"Light! Tell them to let me go! What's going on?" L asked. "Isn't it obvious? You just got caught from the hunter himself. You were way too easy and I'm a little offended about how much people talk about you." Light said, the two men forcing L to walk through another door. 

Through that one was lines of cages full of monsters from young kids to full-grown adults, most in humanoid form but they had cages large enough for the ones who weren't. "You spent three weeks chasing me for this? You must be extremely bored with yourself." L commented. Light crossed his arms. "You weren't as exciting as I hoped. Throw him in this one," Light demanded, L getting thrown in as his cloak fell off.

L's bared his fangs, his eyes dark but glow slightly red with anger. Light closed the cage and smiled. "You monster!" L shouted. Light shook his head. "No, I believe that's what you are. That is what people believe anyway. I'm just doing them a favor." Light said, walking away. L sat down in his cage and watched Light leave. Fuck him, it was the worse three weeks of his life anyway.  


\------------------------------------------  


_"It seems my things went smoothly. Hopefully, things will calm down the next few days. Survey the perimeter, Fox, and come back to me when things calm down. Let's not keep him waiting any longer."_


	2. Too Easy

L didn't particularly enjoy being caged up, but it gave him time to think. It gave him time to think about Light, to figure out what was going on, and what may happen next. He wasn't mad about being caged though, it was part of the plan. "Hey! You! You said Light chased you for three weeks?" Said the guy next to him.

L looked over and eyed the guy. He looked to be in his upper teens, messy strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes filled with hatred. Half his face was badly burned and it seems to extend lower as well. His clothes were slightly torn and just horrible material in general. "What happen to you?" L asked.

The guy rolled his eyes. "Aren't you polite. I'm weaker to resist fire in my human form. I can handle high heat, but past my limit, I burn." Mello told him. L nodded. "Half dragon?" L questioned. "Yeah, and half-human. Pathetic. I'm Mello." Mello introduced himself. "That's not your real name," L stated.

"It's the name I go by. You don't need to know my real name." Mello told him. L chuckled. "Fair enough. I'm L." L introduced. Mello chuckled liked he lost hope. L let him, knowing the rumors. "The famous L, our supposed savior. You know, I never expected you to get caught. I thought you were the best and sure to take down Kira. Forgive me for not treating you as a fan, but considering you are here, you are not worth all the hype right now." Mello said, heartbroken. 

L sat back, couldn't get mad at Mello. Well, since he was going to be here for a while, he decided to take the contacts out of his eyes, Mello watching with a frown. "L?"  


\--------------------------------------------  


"Minoru!" Light called out. A young boy turned around with a frown, the cage ring thankfully fixed from the last fight. The young boy was not pleased, much Light had no dealings with this area anyway. "What do you want, Light? I have some repairs to do deal with and I have to report to Kira soon." Minoru told him.

Light looked around, seats slightly burned, the cage bent and slightly torn. The ground was cracked and splatter of blood was found on one side of the cage. "I see the fight went well," Light commented. "A little too well. That dragon in there cost of money. Get her to change to her humanoid soon or she'll be put down. We're lucky no one got hurt and the final blow was a success. Going to be another full house thankfully and that means more money to keep the officers at bay and the hotel running. How was that little task of yours?" Minoru asked.

"Easier than expected. L is caged up right now and ready for the next fight. Put the act on display to the world if we need to. We don't need another transfer all because of some wannabe savior wants to play a hero." Light said. Minoru chuckled and shook his head. "You're a hypocrite. A big one. Now, what do you want?" Minoru asked. 

Light crossed his arms at the kid. The kid was nothing more but a runt, can't even get his hands dirty. But the kid knew how to handle money and can be very persuasive for his age. Light couldn't kill him even if he wanted to.

"I need you to look out for the white fox. The sneaky bastard would be here soon looking for his master. He gets here and saves L will be trouble for both of us." Light warned him. "You didn't see it during the weeks of wooing him?" Minoru asked. "No. L's might be stupid but he isn't dumb." Light said.

"I'll get the cameras running and officials walking around for the next few weeks then," Minoru said. Light nodded and walked out, ready for a night of rest in his bed.  


\---------------------------------------  
_Two young men sat on the roof across the street to the fancy hotel that was way too perfect to be good. "Are you sure this is the place? It seems like a rich people convention." Asked the cyborg. He looked human thanks to the artificial flesh over the robotic body. His brown hair falling around his face against his light skin, amber-tinted lenses to hide his dark blue eyes, that would easily give away that he wasn't human._

_The night was kinda chilly, but he couldn't feel a thing. Just to blend in, he wore a long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and boots. "Yes, my brother is in there and I'm sure he wouldn't be staying in a nice room," Said the other young man. "So underground. I have to get in close if you want me to have into their severs. Even more, if you want me to kidnap Light." The cyborg said._

_"I'll get you in. As for Light, I'll deal with that problem. I just need you to transport the others to the Wammy house and assist White Fox to help them heal." The man said. "I don't know, B. Don't you think Light would figure it out?" The robot asked. B smiled as he watched Light walked out of the hotel._

_"No. Because he is a demon, and I don't feel nothing," B said with a smirk. The young robot didn't understand, the man next to him always cryptic with his words. So he just rolled his eyes and nodded._


	3. Twins

L got used to staying in a cage and mostly being ignored. They gave him just and apple three times a day while a slab a steak went to the dragon. "I feel cheated you know!" L shouted. They just ignored him. The lights stayed dim and the scent of musk was in the air. 

When it was too much, Light managed to line a hose to them and clean them with high pressured water with soak flakes. They were smart enough not to unlock any of the cages. When Friday came by, L was a little bit happier, even when Light stopped by his cage with a frown. "What are you smiling about?" Light asked. L shrugged. Light didn't trust it. 

"So, I came across something I didn't know about. You had a twin brother named BB," Light told him, looking for signs of uncertainty. L nodded. "I know, but he committed suicide years ago. Other than you, he was a pain to find and deal with." L told him, crossing his arms. "One of his unsolved cases, correct?" Light asked. "Yes, but if you don't believe me, go find his grave." L said, looking away.

Light eyed L up and down. Before asking about the one thing different about L, Minoru walked in with a guy with a curly white hair and a cute black beanie on. He looked depressed or disinterested under the dim lights as Minoru tried his best to impress him. _Such an idiot,_ L thought.

Light rolled his eyes with annoyance. "What are you doing, Minoru? Why is he here?" Light asked, eyeing the stranger. "He's great with programming and audio and you said you wanted to broadcast L's death right? This guy can even connect this to America." Minoru praised.

The stranger still seems bored even when he was praised for his work. "Wow, I'm honored I'm so important," L said sarcastically. Mello looked at L weirdly. "Alright, how do we know we can trust him?" Light asked. Minoru snapped his finger and the door opened up to a tied Cyborg that had goggles on his head. The blue animatronic eyes peered at them until the stranger pulled out a blindfold and put it on the robot.

"I wouldn't let him look at you. He would probably scan you to the point he knows your social security." The stranger said. Light nodded. "And the white fox?" Light asked. "We both saw him outside in the back alley. The small thing got away but definitely around. The traps should be up and running by now. Nothing non-human is going to walk in those doors without us knowing." Minoru informed.

Light nodded. He felt secure now, but as he looked back at L, it still felt all too easy. Light crouch down and held the cool bars in his clammy hands. "What are you planning?" Light asked lowly. L looked at Light, thumbnail by his lips, wondering why Light was so obsessed. Then L turned his attention to Mello, who was staring at L weirdly the whole time.

"I was thinking about how should I survive this fight. You really want me dead, but it's more than the fact I keep killing your business." L thought openly. Then L looked at Light with a smile. "You don't like that I may be better than you. To you, you want to win. I understand that because I want to win. You want to be feared by your own kind, you came to Kira for help. You are nothing. And maybe you want to go after him so much because you want to be something other than what you stupidly are now." L leaned forward, the only thing between them was the bars of the cage.

Light noticed the difference from what he knew about L, and all it did was bring internal rage. "That is what I am thinking, Light. No plans other than waiting for my next apple, though I rather prefer cake." L said. Light growled, standing up and getting ready to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Minoru asked. "Out!" Light shouted. It was all too easy! He captured L, but he felt cheated. He felt lied to. No, that guy in there is L. It has to be. But as much as he tried his best to force himself to think that guy in there was L, one thing stood out. L didn't have red eyes. 

L, his L was supposed to have dark, beautiful eyes full of endless thoughts. It was supposed to be an honor to even capture him, but a blessing to kill him. But first, he has to visit this grave. The only grave he was certain he heard of when the famous suicidal brother was buried. No one bothered the grave out of respect.  


Light didn't have respect, he wanted his death.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  


_"I have the file of Light Yagami you requested for," Naomi said, putting down the folder next to the detective. "Thank you. And has my pet infiltrated the hotel?" The man asked. "Yes. I even posed as White Fox for them to seal the deal. They don't suspect a thing." Naomi said._

_"Good," He said. Naomi looked behind her at the empty cage. It was furnished with only a simple bed. "You really want Yagami in here with you?" Naomi asked. "Yes. He's close to Kira and Kira's valuable asset. I want information and I will get it from his mouth." He declared._

_"He's a demon," Naomi warned. "Maybe so, but he acts like a man and wants to be viewed as a man. Therefore, I will treat him as a man, but you know me to not underestimate." He said. Naomi huffed. "I don't know, you made a few horrible choices if I can recall a few instances," Naomi said, rolling his eyes._

_The man pulled up a screen of a graveyard. The secret hidden camera in the tombstone. It was late in the day, but he saw what he wanted. A red-headed man fuming with anger, a shovel in his hand, and no respect as he approached the gravesite. "I think this one was a good choice. He hasn't screwed me over yet and he got his chance to have fun. Let's go bring my brother home."  
_

_"I don't know, L. Not having BB around was a little peaceful," Naomi said, walking out. L couldn't help but agree._


	4. Damn You, L!

Minoru readied B for the cage fight, the screaming crowd of drunk men and women calling for blood. B rolled his eyes. Humans. B walked in quietly, looking around for the cameras and tv screens on the walls. It was currently waiting to be broadcast, Kira was the only word on the screen.

Behind Minoru and Near watched the view count steadily going up, Near sharing eye contact with B with a slight nod. Light wasn't back quite yet, but B was sure he would find out his real identity one way or another. 

They were on time anyway. The only person B didn't see was Kira himself. The smart man was still in hiding, surely watching the fight elsewhere where he could be safe. He hoped his brother knew what he was doing to properly draw him out, but that was his problem. He was just following orders for right now

. The sound of the cage door opening up drew B's attention, as expected, Mello was pushed in. You couldn't say he and Mello got along, but they dealt with each other in the cage. Killing each other was the proper way to destroy a chance for friendship. But B hoped Near won't take so long so he wouldn't have to kill the mini dragon.

"Sorry imposter, but I don't plan on dying today," Mello yelled over the crowd. B shrugged and crossed his arms. "Neither do I," B said. B watched Minoru grab a mic from Near, the crowd going quiet. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this live entertainment, once in a lifetime experience cage fight! Who we have here tonight is our repeated fighter, half-dragon half-human, all killer, Mello!

And joining us for the first and maybe his last, the grand detective that's hard to find and the pain to our side, L!" Minoru announced. The crowd cheered and the television showed the picture of Mello and B in the cage.

B rolled his eyes but decided to give them a show. If L wanted B to be him, and he had to put up with having sex with that demon, then his brother deserved it. So he spread his black wings and cheered along with the crowd.

"That's right! Who's the best detective? I am!" B shouted. _He's so going to kill me when I get back,_ B thought. Just in time, Light walked in furious and dirty and grabbed the mic. "Whoever wins get to walk free!" Light yelled.

B ignored it but Mello felt giddy for the first time he has been here. It has been so long since he has seen daylight, since he felt the wind, since he felt freedom. He wanted to go home, even if it wasn't much of it. It was better than here and this was his chance.

He took a big puff of air, his nails growing and the burned side of his face toughen to the skin of a dragon. Just when B turned around, a wave of fire came at him. "Holy-"B protected himself by his wings, surprised by the pushed by the hot flame. When the fire was gone, B opened up wings only for Mello to pounce on him.

B saw the craze look in his eyes full of desperation. Mello tried to scratch him and bite him, but B turned him on his back and pin him down. L should be going live any minute, so what took him so long?

B looked up to see what was Near doing but got pierced by a sharp tail through the back. _When did he have a tail?_ B thought frantically. He didn't want to kill the guy, but L was taking too long. 

Oh. 

Mello threw him to the other side of the cage. B gritted his teeth, blood pooling to his shirt. _L is such a pain in the ass._ B flew to the upper side of the cage to be out of Mello's reach. "Alright! Shit, I'm sorry!" B yelled. Instantly the lights went off and so did the tv. 

Mello paused in his attacks to look around, so B figured it was safe to come down. "I know I'm not L," B whispered to him, Mello gasping. He was going to get saved by L. "Minoru, get things running already!" Light demanded.

In the midst of everyone freaking out, a blue-eyed cyborg walked to the cage, bending the cage open for B and Mello to get out. "Is Near gone?" B asked. Matt nodded, grabbing a hold of Mello and leaving. The tv came on and appeared L's signature mark.

"Hello, Kira, and the rest world. If you haven't figure out already, I'm am the real L. Kira has tried to catch me, but it seems I had them since the beginning. But to make up for wasting their time, I have an offer. I am willing to meet with Kira. Whether that means I have to track you down or you track me down to kill me, it's your choice. I don't mind my time being wasted, but to make sure how serious I am, I'll be taking something of yours. Just know that I don't like playing silly games. I'll be seeing you soon."

The tv shut off and B took the cue to grab Light and fly through the hard ceiling, then through the windows. Light struggled in B's grasp, finally showing his true monster self. His red hair bursting to flames, sharp fangs growing his mouth, sharp nails growing from his hands and feet, leathery wings protruding from his back, and the signature small horns growing from his head.

"Damn, can't believe I had sex with you. L really owes me for this shit." B said, fighting Light the higher he flew. He quickly fled over to headquarters. He needs a break from all this. 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

"Did you really have to wait until B got hurt to pop in?" Naomi asked though she didn't seem to care that much about L's actions. "No, but he was ruining my name and he knows how to act right," L said. Naomi laughed.

"You're becoming more and more like his father. You were only born five minutes ahead of him." Naomi said, stealing his ice cream. He was having way too many of those anyway. L pouted at the lost.

"Yes, and he gets childish every day. One day he is fine, another he is trying to kill me. That's how brothers work." L said. He got up and went to the freezer for new ice cream.

"Maybe only in your family. I'll be out to see what they are going to do while you keep a hold of your hostage. I'll be back in a few days." Naomi said. L waved her away.


	5. Loyalty and Respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all deserve a long chapter. So sorry for the wait. Busy weekend and lost it for a moment. LOL. All things were good.

Near stood outside the hotel, making sure every monster made it on the bus. He heard the commotion inside, but it didn't concern him. He instructed Matt to free Beyond and the other cage fighter when the opportunity came. "Let's move it, people! In your smallest or human form, nothing more or less!" Near instructed. The crowd hurried along, the last going on the second bus when the power went out. Near chuckled, hitting the bus to tell them to head without him. He'll get there after he visits his master.

_Shouldn't be long now,_ Near thought. He took off the hot beanie and walked into the lobby of the hotel, waiting for the cyborg. Looking around, this place was way too expensive and tacky. Too shiny and hardly any comforting material. Any person walking in here would feel like a speck of dirt. Near smiled, looking at the scatter of guards painting the floor with blood. Red was a beautiful color in this place. 

Give this place taste. As soon as the lights came on, the floor burst from under him with Beyond carrying a very angry Light through a window. Behind him, Matt carried a very shocked half-dragon. "Is that all?" Near asked. Matt nodded, his goggles on his head. Near walked up to him and placed the goggles over his eyes. Matt blushed, giving a silent thank you.

"You're White fox! Rumored L's loyal pet!" Mello said, a little excited. Near smiled. "I am. You mind turning human before Matt walks out. Best to blend in as we can to the humans and Kira. There's a car a few blocks away, the shifter walking around here now." Near said with disgust tone when talking about the shifter. Matt raised an eyebrow. "You're jealous she spends more time with your master than you. Going for a visit?" Matt said.

Near said nothing, looking away, but his ears picking up movement. "Get going, someone is coming," Near told him. Matt left, running out while carrying Mello. Near turn to the stairs, watching Minoru come up, then stop at the sight of Near. "Near? Why are you up here? What is going on?" Minoru asked. Near didn't have his beanie on, his long white hair flowing down his back, a sure sign of White fox, L's pet. 

"What you did was wrong, but the only reason I didn't kill you was that I admire what you do. You handle money quite well and I'm sure you can handle technical difficulties well." Near walked up to Minoru, Minoru blushing from his face and down his neck when Near lifts his chin with a finger.

Near knew he had a hold on him, and he plans to use it. "Promise me you'll leave this place and do better, then maybe we'll keep in touch," Near erotically, his eyes making Minoru feel weak and smile dumbly. "Yeah, sure, okay!" Minoru said, almost like an excited puppy. Near smile and turn away from him. He put the beanie back on and walked out.  


Right now, he wanted his master's attention.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------  


Light calmed down when Beyond approached L's secluded spot. He even turned human for the moment, ready to see the great detective. "Just so you know in advance, L is a grand asshole who lets family get hurt. If you kill him, you free me from my torture and I won't hunt you down." Beyond said. Light didn't know what to believe, but Beyond was bleeding so there got to be some truth in there.

The place was beautiful, like an expensive log cabin with a few patios and tinted windows, the place surrounded by trees. They walked up a dirt and rock path that blended in like a park trail, but more hidden within the shads of the trees humans would overlook. 

But when they walked in, the inside had walls with dim lights on the ceilings, a few doors scattered in the small hallway, but only one was lit. Beyond open the door and Light were greeted with a wall of computers, a cage with a bed inside, and a tall male looking at the computers with his hands on his hips.

"Took you long enough. But I didn't expect you to get so easily stab by a minor," L said with a smile. Beyond frown and let go of Light. "Alright, you get a free pass to beat his ass," Beyond said, crossing his arms.

Light looked at Beyond. Was he really getting a free pass to hurt his brother? Light at L, still had his back turn to him. _Cocky asshole! Stole my business! Stole my property! Stole ME!_ Light ran to him unknowingly, ready to have his hands around this guy's neck. 

Maybe rip out his wings and hear him fucking scream for not only wasting his time with a fake aka Beyond, but for ruining his life and had the audacity to steal him and hold him hostage. What he didn't expect was for L to blindly kick his rolling chair back at him, making him trip and fall on his face. "You must be a young demon. Or perhaps you spent too much time hiding from yourself that you don't know yourself. Sad I didn't have to lift a finger. Beyond, stop playing around and put him in that cage. Then sit down so I can fix you for the umpteenth time." L demanded.

Beyond laughed, walking up to Light and picking him up to put him in the cage. "That was hilarious. I thought I would give him a chance." Beyond said, throwing Light in the cage. Light grumbled and blushed. _That was so embarrassing and I haven't seen his face,_ Light thought. Beyond sat down after picking the chair, L going to the bathroom for the medkit. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Light yelled, crawling to the bars on his knees. L walked out of the bathroom and spared a glance at Light, but Light now knew the difference between Beyond and L. Beyond looked younger with a funny attitude, like a child. He didn't look sleep-deprived like L, he didn't have a long mop of black hair like L did.

But one thing stood out more than anything, his blackish eyes almost like a black hole that stood out in the white of his eyes. Light shivered as L smiled, eyeing him on his knees. "Whatever you make me be, my little demon," L said before going to patch up Beyond. They bickered about L letting Beyond get stab or Beyond ruining L's image. 

Watching from the cage, L acting more like a father disciplining a child while that child was being a huge pain in the ass on purpose. Light looked around the cage, a small bed against the wall, and a small lamp next to it. _So he's generous,_ Light thought. "OW! You did that on purpose!" Beyond yelled. "Stop being a baby. If you weren't playing around it that cage match, you wouldn't be in this situation." L explained, finishing up then slapping the back of Beyond's head.

Beyond pouted and looked at the door. "Fuck! Really? Your pet? I don't get why you keep him around, the little weirdo." Beyond said getting up and walking to L's mini-fridge. Light watched the familiar white hair boy walk in, glaring at Beyond as he munched on one of L's yogurts. "Unbelievable! Really? He's your boy?" Light asked, pouting as well. 

L chuckled, using a finger to motion Near to come to him. "He's not my boy, he's my pet. And with every loyal pet is a smart owner who knows his pet's worth. But it seems my pet wants attention. Did you complete what I asked?" L asked. Near nodded, getting close and taking in L's scent. L smiled sweetly when Near nodded, placing a short kiss on his lips. 

"That pet is L's whore, long story short," Beyond said. Near turn to Beyond with a snarl. L sat down, pulling Near to his lap. "My relationship with him is purely like a human who keeps a dog. Every pet needs a good owner, the same goes for my fox. They need the basics, attention, and security. I kiss my pet because he served me well, so he is my equal. He kisses my hands because he views himself as my servant and he will serve me even if it means death for him. As for why he hasn't left is up to him." L said. 

Light watched them. That guy looked at L like he was his savior. Eyes only for him even as he eyed Beyond like an enemy. L kept control of him by keeping his arm around him, the boy ready to attack at a moment's notice. That was loyalty, but L showed respect to him as well.  


Had Kira ever treated his people like that?  


Light sighed. Kira never did. They lost people and Kira never cared. He barely react to his men falling like flies, only angry if L was getting closer and destroying his business. He never admired their effort, the risk. The boy looked at Light, his eyes were grey like a wintery cloudy day. 

It held pain as well as comfort, turning away to kiss L's knuckles as if very honored and appreciative. That boy held love for his master, and Light couldn't help but be jealous that he couldn't have that respect L had for the fox while Light loved Kira with nothing in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey shipping L and Near. I love how I portray their relationship. Nothing romantic at all, just honor and respect.


	6. A Good Heart

Light laid on his bed, part of him hoping L would get a call from Kira, but it was silent as L ate his chips. Beyond sat near the cage, on his phone, though it sounded like he was playing Angry Birds. "So what's the story about Near? Why is he so loyal to L?" Light asked.

He just wanted to fill the silence and hearing Beyond be silent for a while bothered him. Does Near's presence affect him that much? "They fucked. End of story." Beyond said. Light rolled his eyes. "I'm serious," Light said. Beyond sighed. "Look Light, that's his story. Not mine. He went through shit and my brother has a good heart. I can't even lie about that. And with Near by his side, I can finally say he's not alone anymore. If you want all those details, go to the source, not me." Beyond said, looking at L with softness in his eyes.

But then he shook his head and smile crookedly at Light. "Now I can tell you that I really was telling the truth when I said they fucked. Near is a screamer." Beyond said. Light groaned. "Just when I thought you were actually being good for once," Light said.

Beyond laughed. "That's funny. I tried to kill him. But now I'm lazy and this Kira thing is in my way. L stopped focusing on me for another enemy! He freaking cheating on me thanks to your people. Now look at me, I gotta deal with him until he pays attention to me again." Beyond complained. 

"Isn't L your brother?" Light asked. Beyond winked at him. "All because he is my brother doesn't mean I can't kill him. He's so annoyed with his good heart shit. Ugh, just makes me want to stab him sometimes." Beyond said, eyeing L like a piece of meat. 

"Get in line," Light mumbled. From his cage, he watched Near get a call on his phone, his voice soft and sweet, but had a hint of danger in every carefully thought out word since Light was listening. "Okay, Class starts tomorrow. Let them rest. I'll be there soon." Near said before hanging up. "Leaving so soon?" L asked. Near smiled.

"Not unless you tell me to stay. You have me teaching instead of protecting you." Near said. L turn to look at him. "You meant serving me by any means. But while that's true, I need you to help others. That's how you'll help me." L said. Near eyed Beyond and Light before looking back at L. "Are you sure?" He asked. L chuckled.

"A mere demon and my brother. Give me a bit of credit." Near nodded. He grabbed L's hand and kissed his knuckles with a soft blush, his eyes slightly begging for L to tell him to stay. L smiled. "I'll see you soon, my Fox," L said. Near's blush got redder as he pouted.

"I hate it when you do that," He mumbled, though his face said the opposite. He gathered up his long white hair, twirling it and wrapping it until it fit in his beanie. "Get some sleep, L," Near demanded, walking to the door. "No promises," L responded. 

Near paused at the doorway to glare at L. "Give me two hours and I will," L said, changing his answer. "Good," Near said before walking away. "I thought he would never leave. Why didn't you sleep with him?" Beyond asked. L shrugged, turning to his computer and pulling up a screen that showed a news network live at the hotel. 

Police cars surrounded the place with a few interviews. L sighed, knowing he's going to have a hard time trying to pull the officers from looking too deeply into this. "He needs to know the limits," L said, but he didn't know if it was directed towards Near or himself. L chuckled softly. He had no right to talk about limits. 

\----------------------------------------- 

_L stood in the woods, sirens going off nearby, but L was brave enough to walk into the forest. It was one of those rare moments they called for his help though they were reluctant to even pick up a phone for his help. Asking a monster for help was viewed as disgraceful in their eyes, but this situation calls for it._

_Fight a monster with a monster._

_L thought it was a big issue, but he stared straight at a fox, snarling in the long grass. Pure white as snow, a cute black nose, fur fluffy as the ears pointed back. He would've been taken as a regular fox if it weren't for the two tails. "Everything will be alright," L said. He took a few steps forward, the fox taking steps back._

_"Fearful little thing, aren't you?" L said. The fox seems to take offense to that statement. Seeing the fox take a deep breath. L spread his wings and covered his front, taking a knee when this fox blew red hot fire at him. L gritted his teeth at the sting of himself slightly burning, but it lasted a short time. When he opened up, the flap of his wings blowing away stray fires, he saw the small fox running towards the forest line._

_L shook his head. "Not that strong yet, young fox," L mumbled before launching himself to the air and flying to the forest line. Police officers aim at the fox, ready to put the animal down. L rolled his eyes. As soon as Near came out of the forest, the array of gunfire came at the fox. Before the first bullet could hit the fox, L scooped down and swiped the fox, holding the furry animal in his arms._

_The poor animal shook, this time not fighting him. "Hold your fire!" The sheriff yelled, the gunfire coming to a halt. L landed on his feet, his back to the officers but his eyes laying softly at the fox. The anger he once saw now held shock. L pet the animal softly, feeling him relax in his arms._

_"Were you really going to shoot my new pet? At least have a little respect if you were going to kill him." L shouted to the policemen. L shook his head, ignoring the insults the sheriff yelled. "Justice for all. It's a lie everyone wants to believe, yet we monsters get gunned down without a second thought. Will you let me take you far from here to a better home?" L asked._

_The fox blinked before licking his hand and arm. L took it as a yes and flew home with his new pet. Within six months, he cared for the fox. Fed, bathed, allowed him on his bed. It took six months for L to wake up to a naked boy under his covers and cuddling his body. His ears were evident on top of his head and his hair flowed down his back._

_His skin was pale with a few healed scars on his body. His grey eyes stared intensely at L, L careful not to scare him away. "Good morning, little fox," L said. The guy pouted, looking to be a cute sixteen or seventeen years old. "I'm not little," He mumbled._

_L chuckled. "But you are very uneducated. You're still little in my eyes." L said. "Then how can I be your equal?" He asked. "You can start by telling me your name," L suggested. The boy blushed. "Nate. Nate River."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll get more about L/Near's past later.  
> Time to build up Light/L's relationship.
> 
> Also, to the readers who want Near/L action, is coming soon!


	7. Relationships

Light found it amusing that not only L spent two hours going back and forth with Beyond, but he also was talking to the chief who obviously hated him. In the end, L hung up and sighed while Beyond finally came out of the shower. "Finally. I thought that conversation would never end." Beyond said, stretching. 

Light spared him a glance, Beyond only in his underwear with his hair slightly damped. Light remembered seeing this same scene after they had sex, once again, not feeling anything towards the body nor the man himself. He wasn't bad looking. Much like L, he was slender and pale, but Beyond was more muscular with light scars and burns on his body. 

The rumored way how L's brother supposedly died. 

Light glared at L. That man played him since the beginning. Wasted his time and now holding him captive. L went to lift his cup up, but it burst harshly, shatters of glass falling to the floor. 

L didn't even flinch, looking at Light and had the nerve to smile kindly. "A real demon would know how to get out of that cage. Funny enough, you can't. I should've expected it takes you getting angry to act out." L said. Beyond chuckled. Light was starting to see the resembles. 

They both are evil. 

But maybe he still has a chance. Maybe he can try to woo L through these bars, get L to trust him. It'll take time, but that's all he got right now. "I'm still young. I'll figure it out. I can't believe your plan worked." Light said, calming himself down. He can't act out now. He has to be perfect, a sneaky mouse for L to chase. For now, he has to get his attention. 

L said nothing, looking at him up and down before getting up. "Well, duh, if it's one thing I have to admire about my brother, he's smart," Beyond complimented. "Smarter than you?" Light instigated. "Well, it makes sense since I have the good looks," Beyond said, Light not expecting that answer. It was a stupid answer. "You both look the same," Light told him.

Beyond shrugged and walked passed L to get the keys to the cage. "What are you doing?" L asked. Beyond unlock the cage and walked in, closing the door behind him and throwing the keys out. "Going to bed," Beyond answered. "What! No, not in here! Get out!" Light said, staying away from him. "We have spare rooms in here you know," L said. 

Beyond made himself comfortable on the bed. "No, because I'm not going to fall for that again. The last time I went out, you locked me out of this room. What happened to brotherly bonding?" Beyond asked with a smile. "Your type of brotherly bonding is rather annoying," L said. Beyond shrugged. It was his favorite thing to do anyway. 

"Suit yourself. I'm going to bed. And turn the lights off. It's bright." Beyond told him before laying down. "No! L, get him out!" Light told him. L sighed. "He's not my problem until morning," L tiredly said. "It's two in the morning," Light growled out. L headed to the bathroom to shower. "Daylight," L rephased before closing the door. 

"Dumbass," Light said before sitting on the floor. "I don't know why you're acting like this. We had sex before." Beyond said. Light groaned. "Don't remind me," Light said. Beyond sat up. "So you're saying you didn't feel anything when we had sex?" Beyond asked. Light crossed his arms. "No, I was simply doing my job," Light answered. 

Light heard nothing for a while, expecting outbursts of rage, but when he looked back, Beyond looked at him with pity. "That might be your problem. You try so hard to be something you're not, but end up exactly what you are. A fucking monster. The sex we had, it felt good even if I don't give a shit about you. Starting to feel better than it was me rather than my brother. And just for the record, you're the dumbass, not him. If he was, you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." Beyond said before turning his back to Light. Light didn't want to acknowledge it, but his words hurt more than he thought. 

That just made him angrier. 

"How would you know?! You try to kill your own brother!" Light yelled. Beyond laughed. "I can't believe you think of me so shallow. I try to kill him for his attention. He's a workaholic and he is all I have left. I'm a bug he can't get rid of and he knows that. That's our relationship and he knows that. Now if you're done with this conversation, I need my beauty sleep." Beyond said. Light decided to let him sleep. He misjudged Beyond. All his whims and whining were for a reason and it wasn't because he was an idiot. In a way, that was him loving and caring for L. 

"Are you okay? Is Beyond bugging you?" 

Light looked at him and his heart shot up to his throat. There was something different between L and Beyond. L looked beautiful. His black, damp hair was longer and fell to his shoulders, his bangs falling over his eyes. His body was slender like Beyond's, but it wasn't that muscular, but more smooth and soft. 

Bonus for his thighs that look sexy in his boxers. His black wings held shiny drops, the tips of them stopping by his ankles. L looked more heavenly than ever. "Light? Something wrong? You look red." L said. Instead of taking this opportunity of L reaching through the bars, he only shivered when L touched his forehead. 

"You feel hot too. Feel free to kick Beyond off your bed. He shouldn't be in there anyway. Do you need anything? Feeling sick?" L asked. Light wondered why L cared about his health. He was the one who kidnapped him, why is he caring about him? "Um, no. I'm fine. I was just dazing. Are you going to bed?" Light asked.

"Well, I can't disobey my fox, so yes. I guess I do look a bit dead." L said, touching his face. Light didn't have the heart nor courage to tell him he looked beautiful. L went to a closet and pulled out a blanket. "You're going to sleep on your chair? That's uncomfortable." Light said, a stray thought of L sleeping with him passing through his mind.

He ignored it. "Don't worry about me, Light. Get some sleep." L said. He turned off the lights, only the glow of the computer shining in the room. Light heard L get on his chair and a few taps onto his computer. It was another hour until L went to sleep. _Beyond was right,_ Light thought. L was more married to his work than he cared about his own life. 

What did Kira do to him?

\---------------------------------------------------------------  


_"Sir, we are trying to trace back the connection as we speak. For now, Light Yagami is lost and Minoru Tanaka has abandoned us."  
Kira smiled and ate on his apple. "Finally. Things are getting interesting just when I was getting bored. Don't worry about the connection. Go find Tanaka and follow him. I don't care if it takes weeks. He wouldn't leave a high paying job without a strong influence." Kira turned his computer screen towards his worker. _

_On the screen shown two males, Minoru and one male that Kira knew who he was by the white hair, even if he couldn't see his face. White Fox. "If you see him talking with this male, I want you to bring both of them in. I would like to see how loyal he is to L when the one he loves is put in danger." Kira directed. The man bowed with his own smile on his face. Kira, his precious god, knew all and deserve all.  
_

_"Yes sir."_


	8. Straying away (Or at least trying)

Near woke up with a yawn, his bed comfy to the touch but very cold. Very big. Near ignored the feeling, getting up and doing his daily routine. After a nice shower and brushing his teeth, he let his hair breathe down his back. The soft curly hair was brighter than the sun, making his skin give a more olive tone. Near sighed at the silence, let himself think freely as he needs to. Future plans and classes he has to teach. Well, an introduction first. 

Near sighed. He would have to be social today. He would rather lay on his master's lap and feel his master's fingers brush his fur. Near smiled at the thought, eyes close as his fingers played his with his hair. It almost seems too real that he purred softly, only to be interrupted with a knock on his door.

Near didn't say a word, but the door still opened up and the cyborg walked in. The room resembled a dorm room of a university, only Near's had his own bathroom. "You have fifteen minutes before orientation begins," Matt told him. Near looked towards him with a frown. 

"Is there a reason you are here in my room so early?" Near asked. Matt looked down, a little upset that he had to have a reason to visit Near, but Near has always been a little cold unless it was to L. And besides, he wasn't wrong. "I have been glitching again. Internal bleeding and my human body rejecting my new one. The electrical pulses have been delaying by a second. I re-booted last night so today should be fine, but I figured I should tell you." Matt said. 

Near got off his bed and head Matt's head. He leaned in close, looking at Matt's blue eyes. While it looked like regular eyeballs to the public, there was thick coat of film for the white of the eyes and thin film for the irises. Behind that thin film was Matt's robotic eyes that made Matt's eyes seem blue. It looked slightly duller than usual.

"Have you charged properly last night? If you ever feel faint, let me know and I'll take over." Near told him. He walked passed Matt, Matt frowning with his hands balled into fists. "I'm not fragile, Nate!" Matt raised his voice. Near growled. "Don't call me by my name. You don't deserve to say it. And put you under a magnet and you are." Near told him. 

Near opened his door, waiting for Matt to follow him. "It's just that you always look after me. I remember when it was the other way around." Matt said softly, finally turning around and looking at Near. Near smiled softly. "That was before I watch you died. Let me worry about you, Matt." Near told him. Near watched Matt flinch at the memory.  


It was all Kira's fault, and thanks to L, he can see again.  


"Okay," Matt said softly before walking out of Near's room. Near watched him stalk off in front of him, knowing Matt was displeased at him for bringing up the harsh memory. Everywhere Matt went, he was with someone. Watching on the roof with L, going into danger with Near, stalking with Naomi, Near chuckled.

Matt was furious he was being babysat. It was honestly cute, like a young pup trying to stray away. "Stop laughing, Near! I'm not a baby!" Matt told him. "Yet you're acting like a child with a temper tantrum," Near said. "Fuck you!" Matt said without any heat behind the words. "So emotional for a robot," Near commented. "Half human. For an animal, you're not all that sweet." Matt retorted.

Near rolled his eyes. "That's what happens when you get used to people trying to shoot you," Near said. Matt chuckled. They walked closer towards the noise that was coming from one of the unused classrooms, everyone in the room in their humanoid forms for the sake of not breaking the place. Everyone was in some form of happiness at being saved from Kira and excited about L. Matt and Near walked in, quietly discussing what they were going to do. 

One pair of eyes watched them, a little disappointed it wasn't L that walked in. Near whistled loudly to get everyone's attention, everyone getting quiet. "Welcome, everyone, to the Wammy house, a sanctuary to Monsters and for Kira victims. My name is Near and this is Matt and we will help you transition properly. I hope you enjoyed the night you had here last night because in the next few days we will begin to train you to become a better human and more fit for society. That means learning the proper time you should fly, raise the dead, or any other abilities you want to do. But until then, right now, you are kids." Near told them. Matt covered his mouth.

"What he meant to say is that you will start out as students. First, we will help you learn the necessary English, Math, Science, and History passable enough for those few individuals who will choose to continue your education in a proper college. Then we will help you control your abilities so you won't cause any random fires to buildings or bad weather simply because you are in a bad mood. Once you achieve that, we will practice that in public since humans are, as Near would say it, emotionally unstable and unpredictable." Matt said, finally moving his hand.

Near crossed his arms. "If you ever need something, you may come to me for help or Matt, whichever of us who is available. Is there any questions?" Near asked. A few hands were raised, some of them as young as ten to old around fifty. Near answered quickly and neatly as possible as Matt gathered the information fill-out sheets and passed it around to everyone that had a desk or a hard surface and pencils. "Will we ever see L come by?" asked one female.

"It's a hit or miss since he is currently fighting Kira and with a fugitive. I can't guarantee anything." Near told her. "Did he save you from Kira?" Mello asked, watching Near look towards him. "No, I was saved by hunters when I was young. I was primarily a fox by then before I submitted to him and turn to a humanoid. It was then he deemed me to be his loyal pet and I made it my duty to become just that." Near explained. 

Mello looked over at Matt, expecting his own story, but Matt stayed quiet, avoiding eye contact. "Any more questions?" Near asked. Everyone stayed silent, mostly filling out the sheet. Matt sneaked a peek at Mello, Mello still watching him, and blushed. 

"I'll take the ones done to the cafeteria," Matt told Near before waiting in the hall. Near watched Matt rushed out, eyeing him strangely before shaking his head. "Idiotic android," Near said under his breath. 

Then he looked at the mini half-dragon, seeing him rush through the form but careful enough to not be the first one done. Near decided to ignore it. This was Matt's issue. But it did leave him with one question, what happen on the drive here last night?  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------  


Minoru woke up in his bedroom, morning grooming done and walked downstairs for breakfast, only to stop and curse. "Who in the hell gave you the key to get in here?" Minoru asked. Minoru was looking at a man in a loose button-up shirt and slacks, complete with a white apron, his black hair perfectly combed and brushed. The man turned around with two plates of breakfast and a fake smile.

"Not hard to figure out. Your mother said she had to run but she will be back tonight." He said. "Mikami. Still pretending to be a teacher, I see. Those glasses do make you look like a nerd." Minoru said, taking a seat. Mikami let the insult slide. "You vanished on us last night. I was at least expecting a call. What happened?" Mikami asked. Minoru shrugged, too early to deal with the bullshit. Mikami took a seat as well, still not giving Minoru his plate.

"Just to ask, but did you see anything? Spoke to anyone? Anything that scared you?" Mikami asked. Minoru instantly thought of the white-haired man, but school his features to be sleepy and bored. Well, he hasn't had his coffee yet. "No. I wanted to get out before the police got there. And why should I call you if you know where I live? Waste of time and worthless effort." Minoru said.

Mikami eyed him before sliding a plate to him. Minoru didn't know what Mikami was thinking, but he knew he wasn't cleared by him yet. No matter, Minoru wasn't worried. Minoru gives Light a week to do something stupid enough to attract Mikami's attention, then he'll be free to do what he wants. He just has to hope Kira won't kill him.


	9. Secretive Kira and a Excited Beyond.

Light woke up alone in his cage, L still sleep in his chair while Beyond was digging in the fridge. Light was too sleepy to get on him, waking up on the floor. His body ached from the difference between a bed and the hard ground. He didn't get on the bed either, not wanting to smell Beyond all over his bed. Maybe L can change the sheets. 

What was he thinking?! 

L fucking kidnapped him and trapped him in this cage! L is not a friend. _Whatever you make me be,_ was what L told him, but those words have to be a trap to gain his trust. Well, Light wasn't going to fall for that. "Goodness, I can feel your anger from here. Bad dream?" Beyond asked with a smirk, leaning against the wall with a cup of yogurt in his hands. 

Light frowned. "Currently living in one," Light grumbled. "Oh come on. You have a good looking guy like me in this nightmare. It's not all bad." Beyond said with a wink. Light ignored it.

"What are we doing today? A bunch of nothing?" Light asked, hoping maybe he can plan his escape if they were busy. "Most likely. The ball is in Kira's court so we either wait for any attacks on their part or we find another way to damage him and push him into a corner he can't escape from." Beyond said. 

"Do you want to say any more about my plans, Beyond?" 

Light and Beyond looked over at a grumpy and sleepy L. "He's trapped in a cage he can escape from, but can't. He's about as harmless as a puppy." Beyond said. L got up and walked up to Beyond before thumping his forehead. "Puppies grow teeth, idiot," L said, Beyond rubbing his forehead.

"Not your fox," Beyond reminded him. L walked to his cabinet, stretching and giving a good sight of his wings stretching as well. Light thought it was beautiful, every feather neat and not ruffled. So dark like shadows but looks so soft like silk. Light wanted to touch where it meets L's skin, knowing it was sensitive. It was the main reason L's kind don't allow anyone to touch their wings. 

Rumor had it, ripping out their wings weakens them greatly to the point they wouldn't know how to walk properly up to a week. Sure, they can put their wings back on, but the healing period would take them at least a month. So as beautiful it was to look at them, he wanted to experiment it as well. How can these creatures wear their weakness so openly and use them so bravely?

When L finally turned around, he was holding up handcuffs with a bit of loose chain in between. Beyond chuckled and walked over to L's chair to watch the computer. Light realized L was walking over to him, starting to frown. "What're those for?" Light asked. "Bathing, Now put these on," L said plainly. Light was going to argue, but he really needs to use the bathroom. 

So he followed L's directions and followed him to the bathroom. What he didn't like was that L was still in the bathroom with him. The chain in between the cuffs was long enough for him to stand out the door, but apparently L had a different idea. "Well, do you need to go? If not, we can just get in the shower now." L said as if this situation was normal. 

"Yes! But why are you in the bathroom with me? I don't want to pee in front of you!" Light complained. L raised an eyebrow. "You act like this is something I haven't seen or done before. Just go." L told him. Light pouted. "But you showered last night! Why are you in here?" Light asked.

"Do you really think I would leave you alone in a bathroom?" L said. Light looked down at the toilet while L sat on the tub. "What's that supposed to mean?" Light asked. L smirked. "I don't trust you. You're a demon, but strangely you don't live up to your name. Most demons know how to use temptation almost like breathing, but you're the most confused demon I ever met. It makes me wonder what did Kira do to you. Or for you." L said.

Light frowned, reminded again that Kira did nothing for him. No contact, no response, nothing. Light looked up at L, who chuckled at Light's troubled expression. "Kira is very unique," L said. Light shook his head. He won't let L get in his head. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Beyond sat the computer, hearing L and Light fight in the bathroom. Those two were a weird duo, but better than other guys L had dated. "Don't Touch That!" Light yelled from the bathroom. Beyond chuckled. While Light was pretending to like him while he Beyond was pretending to be L, Light was more confident and cocky than what he was acting like now.

It was cute and weird. When they came out, Light was still wet while wearing L's clothes. Beyond guessed Light didn't want to dry off in the bathroom nor come out naked. "So, how was your shower?" Beyond asked. Light glared at him for the stupid question. L ignored them and put on his clothes, Light watching L squeeze his wings through the holes in the back.

He didn't want to admit it, but it was cute to see him flex and wiggle a bit, his wings and the holes flexible to make it work. "Has Naomi call yet?" L asked. Beyond shook his head. "Has she called me yet? No, but one day she will." Beyond said. L rolled his eyes. "I meant about the case," L said slowly. 

"No," Beyond said plainly. L smiled softly and walked up to Beyond. "Then what do you want to do today?" L asked. Beyond dropped everything and turned to L excitedly. "REALLY?!" Beyond asked, bouncing in his seat. Light watched from the cage, chuckling at L's shaky expression. L was going to regret that decision while Light was going to enjoy it.


	10. Fear

L regretted it.  


All of it!  


He also regrets leaving Naomi and Beyond alone during the rare moments they were drunk. L was always told that he needed to lighten up, but as Light was laughing in his cage with tears streaming down his face, L wondered lightly if this was a good enough reason to hurt his own brother. Currently, L had glitter on his wings, his hair in pigtails, and now glaring at Beyond as Beyond was trying to convince L to try makeup. 

All because Beyond knew how to disguise a person's appearance, makeup was always nearby. "I'm just want to make you look pretty!" Beyond said with an evil smile. L didn't buy it. "He looks like the dark version of a tooth fairy!" Light said, catching his breath. Beyond winked at him. L shook his head. "Both of you are about to be pronounced dead in about five minutes. I have no problem losing a brother and a hostage." L warned. 

Both Light and Beyond chuckled at L, L thinking of ways to hide two bodies when an incoming call came in. L didn't have a chance to make himself decent when a video screen of Naomi popped up. Her words got stuck in her throat, a laugh working its way up. 

"Um... I see Beyond was bored." She said. "He'll be dead in a minute if he doesn't stop trying to sneak a bow on me," L said with a warning in his tone. Beyond simply smiled innocently. "But a blue bow would look cute on you!" Naomi said. Beyond kicked L away.

"No! A pink one. That way he's not so dark all the time! And it would match the glitter on his wings!" Beyond said, Naomi laughing. L had enough and got up, grabbing Beyond by the ear, grabbed the key, and threw Beyond in the cage with Light. Light chuckled, pointing at L's wings as glitter fell to the floor. "You look so magical," Light commented, Beyond joining in with the laughter. L crossed his arms.  


"Both of you should date."  


L never heard silence come so fast as Light and Beyond frown and shared a look of disgust and horror. L smirked with victory and walked back to his wall of computers, Naomi waiting. "Why did you call?" L asked. 

"I kept an eye on the individuals who worked underground and followed the one that piqued Near's interest. Saw the two talking inside, Near didn't attack him. Sending photos to you now. Since Near seems to trust this guy, I tailed him. If I saw it, surely Kira has seen it as well." Naomi explained.

L saw the email icon pop up and opened it on another monitor. A young guy with an olive skin tone and brown curly hair, wearing a white jacket while in mid-walk. He didn't seem much of a threat, L trusting Near's judgment. Besides, it seems like he goes to school. L will be able to have Matt hack into the school network easily later and send him a file.

After going through a few photos, one stopped him. "Who's he?" L asked. "Not fully sure. But I sent Matt a copy of his photo and see if he can pull up anything. But if I had to guess, he looks to be Kira's right-hand man, but we both thought Yagami was too. I could be wrong." Naomi told him.

L looked at Light in the cage. "You know this guy. Who is he?" L asked. Light looked at the photo and frown. He looked back and forth between the picture and L before saying, "Your hair is still in pigtails." L frowned. "Light, focus," L demanded before taking his hair a loose. Light shrugged. 

"I don't know. A lawyer? You're asking the wrong guy." Light lied. Beyond watched him, reading his body language then shaking his head, telling L to let it go. "Keep an eye out and have Matt contact me as well if he finds anything. If you need help, I can always send Near or Beyond to help you out." L told her. Naomi nodded and logged off. 

L turned to Light, eyeing him. It took a moment for Light to realize it, looking at the picture of Mikami. Even in a picture, he looked serious and ready to kill him. "Are you scared of him?" L asked. Light's eyes jerked to L, laughing the question off and shaking his head. 

"No. I mean, he just looks scary, but no. It's fine. I'm fine." Light managed to say. L hummed and walked to his mini-fridge, pulling out a few fruits and a cup of yogurt. After grabbing a plastic spoon, he walked up to the cage and sat down. "Hungry?" L asked. 

Light raised an eyebrow, sitting down across from L. "I can feed myself," Light told him. L smiled. "I don't trust you with a plastic spoon," L said. Light chuckled. "Are you scared of me?" Light asked. L looked at the cup of yogurt, opening it up before looking up and giving Light a soft gaze. "A little," L said. Light was shocked at the genuine answer, but L's actions combat that answer.

"Why? You don't seem like it." Light told him. L scooped up some yogurt and held the spoon to Light's lips through the bars. "Multiple reasons," L said. Light felt his heart beat weirdly in his chest, the glitter in L's wings really did make L look a little magical. 

"I'm scared of you too," Light said softly. It took a moment of the two trying to read each other's minds, wondering if they were thinking the same thing before Light ate off the spoon.  


Beyond, who was silent on the bed, decided to stay quiet to let them have that moment, his work was done trying to make L pretty. But he looked at the photo of the man on the screen. He wondered what made Light scared of that guy?


	11. Matt's Growing Romance and Knowledge

Matt sat back on the couch in the lounge, not many people around due to class going on. It was good for him since that meant peace and quiet. He ran a few images through a few databases, trying to find face recognition and background of the photos Naomi sent to him. 

As predicted, the schoolboy was easy. He found everything from date of birth to address to social security if he dug deep enough. Minoru Tanaka: Poor performance in school, but very high scores on intelligence tests.

Laziness, no motivation in school. But considering he worked in the underground, not directly interacting with the monsters but a money handler and definitely like a business partner. Matt understood why he wasn't a threat, but maybe useful with the right amount of money.  


Matt stopped his researching, hearing sneaky footsteps creeping closer to the lounge. Matt rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch. He walked to the doorway and looked in the hallway, catching Mello tip-toeing before freezing when he realized he had been caught. 

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Standing still doesn't mean I can't see you," Matt said. Mello sighed. "It was worth a try," Mello said, joining Matt in the lounge. "Why aren't you in class?" Matt asked. Mello shrugged. "It was boring. I know all of that already so why should I learn it again?" Mello said, picking up Matt's computer. Matt snatched it back. 

"You should learn it again to ensure that you still remember. And leave my computer alone." Matt said. "I have a good memory," Mello said. Matt gave him a look. "What?! I do." Mello argued. Matt closed his laptop and put it aside. He wasn't going to get any work done.

"What do you want, Mello?" Matt asked. Mello smiled as if he won. "I want to work for L. I'm a really good shot with a weapon in my hands. I can help protect him." Mello said. "One, you can't personally protect L because that'll only piss White fox off. You saying you want to protect him is testing his ability to protect his master." Matt said, looking around.

"What if I can?" Mello said. "Don't say that in front of Near. And since you are so proud of your ability, I'll test you. For the rest of the day, you can study. Tomorrow morning, I'll give you a test. You'll have the full day to complete it. If you score higher than me, then Near and I will train you to work for L. Deal?" Matt suggested.

Mello looked at the stray pictures by Matt's side and lifted a familiar picture. He could never forget a face. Especially one that made him cry. "I know this guy," Mello said. 

Matt looked at the picture of Mikami in Mello's hands. "Fine, I'll take you to the gun range today. My treat." Matt added. "I wanna see L," Mello said. "No, you can't. I'll take you out instead." Matt told him.  


"I wanna see L," Mello insisted.  


"No, pick something else.  


"I wanna see L," Mello said with a glare.  


"Mello," Matt said tiredly. Mello smirked. "Do you want the information or not? If so, let me see L." Mello said with a winning smile. Matt crossed his arms. "You're such a pain in my ass," Matt called him. Mello shrugged. "I have been called that and much worse. All because you're cute doesn't mean I'm going to make this easy for you." Mello said. 

Matt sighed, but with a smile. Mello was such a cocky boy, but Matt sorta likes that about him. "Fine. Pass that test and I'll give you anything you want." Matt said, leaning forward. Mello didn't back down, leaning forward as well, their nose almost touching. "I'll hold you to that, Mr. Robot," Mello said sultrily.

Matt glanced down at Mello's lips before turning away. "Go study, Mello," Matt said after biting his bottom lip. Matt hasn't felt his human emotions in a long time, mostly focus on working and helping L. Meeting Mello, it seems to bring that out of him. He was cute, but Mello acted like he knew that already and used it against him.

For once, Matt felt like he didn't know everything after all. Mello chuckled, getting up and walking away with a victory smile. Near wasn't far from the doorway, watching Mello walk out. Near ignored that, walking to the public lounge and catching Matt blushing.

"Done making out with your boyfriend?" Near asked, shocking Matt back to reality. "Oh, um, no. I'm mean, he's not my boyfriend. We were just talking." Matt defended himself. "About what?" Near asked, joining Matt on the couch.

"He was snooping around and know this photo of Mikami, the man who apparently was caught coming out of your friend's place. I couldn't get anything out of him without making a deal. Tomorrow, he's going to take the test to test his knowledge of Human History, Math, and English. I told him if he could score a higher score than me, he can train to serve L. His request, not mine." Matt explained.

"Of course. Then we'll see how smart he is to skip class already. Also, it hasn't even been a full twenty-four hours and you two are already hitting on each other. Gross." Near said. "Oh c'mon. He's cute. Maybe if you stop being attached to L, you can find yourself a mate." Matt said.

"Matt, I have to pick a mate for life. That's how I am, as a fox. I don't lay around with just anyone. And as for L, he's my master and my first love. Until I find a potential mate, I will stay loyal to him." Near said sternly and proudly. Matt got up, knowing class was about to be released.

Might as well do his work in his room. "So you slept with him. You are half-human and you haven't been with him for a couple of years, do you get urges to be with anyone else? Surely L's dick isn't that good." Matt said.

Near got up as well, following Matt out of the lounge. "I hardly care about my urges. I have important matters to deal with than to get into my sexual desires. And for your information, who said that I took his dick?" Near said, crossing his arms. They paused at a four-way hallway, Matt raising an eyebrow with this new information.

It was stupid to talk about their personal lives, romantic lives, and sexual lives, but to Matt, it made him feel more human than robot gossiping with another friend. Near was a good friend. 

"I didn't peg you to be a top," Matt commented. Near smiled proudly. "Neither did he," Near said before walking off. Matt shrugged before heading off to his room. You learn something new every day when it comes to Near.


	12. Feelings of Love

_The first thing L taught him was education. He figured the fox will soon leave to live his life, but Nate only wanted to stay. Nate excelled in that category, so L taught him how to work with him. First over a computer, giving orders to being by L's side. Due to Nate's attachment, he was fierce against any opponent, even to the point L didn't really have to do much. So when L believed Nate could live his life properly without danger, L put him back in the woods. "You don't need me anymore. You grew so much in a short amount of time, soon you'll be better than me when I die one day. Until then, I don't want to hold you back. You are getting older now and you'll be ready to find a mate soon." L explained._

_Nate looked heartbroken when L took a few steps back and then left him there. So Nate did the most reasonable thing, he ran back. Nate snuck back into where he thought was his home. L went back to work and never noticed until it was time for him to bathe. L walked into the bathroom with the tub full of warm water and bubbles. Confused, he searched the place until he found his fox in a kitchen trying to cook. "Nate?" L questioned. Nate turned around, bowing his head with a blush._

_"You haven't eaten today. It's not good for your health." Nate said. L crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?" L asked. Nate walked up carefully, peeking up at L's stern gaze before looking away. He was a foot away, his voice was soft as he spoke. "I want to be near you. Wherever you go, is where my home is. You don't want me as a mate, then I understand that. But I'm your pet and a pet has to be close to his master. So please don't send me away." Nate explained._

_L sighed and placed a hand on Nate's head. That's when Nate stayed and he became a bit personal to L. They shared a bath, ate a meal, share a bed, and went out together. L never had any bad intentions to use Nate's willingness to serve L, but he couldn't ignore the attachment he was growing as well.  
_

_Everything after that was a mistake.  
_

_Beyond came to stay with L once their father passed away. He was more unstable and thirst for L's attention, but L only focused on work. So Beyond brought his one night stands home and Nate caught sight of it, mistaken him for L. "L! When are you going to kick your pet out? He's snooping in my business!" Beyond yelled, Nate walking behind him, seemingly ashamed._

_L looked at the pair before speaking to Beyond. "What did you do?" L asked. "What do you mean? I was getting laid!" Beyond argued. "You shouldn't be bringing anyone here in the first place," L said. "Oh as if they're murders trying to kill you. I have a better chance of doing that." Beyond said. L raised an eyebrow. "You're right, but you would be a lousy one." L said._

_Beyond fumed, mumbling under his breath as he stormed off, leaving Nate and L alone. "Come closer little fox," L said. Nate did so until he was a few feet away. "Are you alright?" L asked. "How come you don't do it with me? I don't have to be your mate, but I can satisfy your needs." Nate said, looking up at L. "Because I don't have needs that need to be satisfied by you. And since I basically raised you, I'm like your father." L said, walking passed Nate and this situation._

_"But I see you as my master and a stranger. You only taught me for two years, a friend can do that with enough love." Nate said. "I'm not your friend and I don't love you." L lied. Nate chuckled, making L paused in his steps. He turned around, looking at his fox like a new person._

_"That's the worse lie I ever heard. You always try to distance yourself from me, but even if you achieve physically, my heart is always with you. I asked you two years ago how to be your equal, but you always held back with certain subjects. It took me so long to realize that I really love you." Nate said. L shook his head. "What does that mean?" L asked. Nate walked up, for once L couldn't walk away._

_"I would like to be called Near as your reminder that I love you and will be near you even with the distance between us because you will achieve that one day. And it means I know your weakness and it's that you are afraid to love. I know you love me, but you refuse to think of it as romance, and I'm okay with that. But I would like to be the only one to show you that you can trust me. Can you grant me that?" Near asked._

_L didn't know how to feel being figured out like that, but it was expected that his fox would figure it out. He was smart in so many ways. It was a mistake to let Near figure him out this well. "Okay," L said softly. Near smiled and kissed his master's knuckles as a thank you, but L bent down to kiss Near's lips since Near wanted to be his equal. That understanding stuck ever since._  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Beyond watched the back of L's head, thinking of that conversation of Near wanting to be L's equal while watching L and Light get closer. He never left far after L told him he would be a lousy murderer, but he hoped L was going to reprimand Near for snooping.  
He got more than he asked.  


It hurt him in the small part that Beyond cared for L as his brother. He would've never thought of L being afraid of loving someone, but as he thought about it, it made sense for why L sent Near at the Wammy house to teach others instead of keeping his pet close. Now here L was again, getting closer to Light and yet holding himself back. Beyond frowned. Even when their father died, L didn't attend the funeral.

Beyond was pissed that day and wanted to make L's life pure hell. Murdering people gave him that attention he wanted, but made him angrier that Naomi was investigating his case than L, who hardly didn't do much of anything. When he tried to burn himself alive though, Naomi saved him, but L came to his jail cell and ripped his wings off. Beyond felt so much pain like no other.

But even with the pain, L yelled at him for doing the stupidest things and trying to kill himself. "Our father is already in the ground! Do you want to join him too?! Do you really want to leave as well?!" L yelled, fuming. Beyond didn't have the heart to tell him it was for this moment he did all that. It was worth it. The pain, the rage, everything was worth it just so L can finally show what he really felt. L ordered the medics to reattached his wings once it was midnight, most of the day, Beyond could hardly move because of the pain.

Beyond stayed in prison for a year before L finally bailed him out, back to his stoic way, but he finally understood. Even with L distancing himself from big feelings like sadness and love, he still cared. As much as L would want him out, it wouldn't be more than a month would L would try to search for him. 

Beyond got up while L texted on the computer to Naomi and Matt, headed into the big kitchen, and fixed him a better meal for his brother. Beyond figured it was a moment of weakness to do something good for him, much like L avoiding feelings, Beyond avoided the feeling that he cared for his family. What he and L had was the most complicated form of brotherly love that they only could understand.

Beyond came back with a grilled cheese sandwich and a slice of strawberry cake Naomi made a few days ago due to two sweet-toothed boys eating up everything. It wasn't a decent meal, but it came from the heart. He walked back into the room and sat it down in front of L. "What's this?" L asked. 

"A meal," Beyond answered. "Why?" Beyond didn't know whether to answer truthfully or not but figured why not. "Because I care. Just eat." Beyond said softly before taking a seat next to him. L grabbed a sandwich and split it, handing half to Beyond. Beyond smiled and took it, both of them eating silently, letting the moment pass.  


Their father would be proud of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Below!


	13. Fifth Wheeling

Beyond swirl in his chair, hearing L type away before groaning for the eighth time. L spared him a look before returning to the screen. Beyond looked at Light, who was laying on the bed with his eyes close. He was surrounded by the most boring people ever. "Dear brother, sweet L, can we go do something? I'm bored." Beyond complained. L sighed and ignored him.  


"L?"  


...  


"L!"  


...  


"L, you bastard, I know you hear me!"  


...  


Beyond sighed. "Alright. Hey Light, did you know that L has a mole on his right butt cheek?" Beyond said. "Beyond!" L yelled, blushing. "Oh, now you hear me! I'm bored, L." Beyond said. L looked at the screen, then at Beyond. "Fine. Get ready to fly. I have somewhere to be anyway." L said. 

"Yes!" Beyond cheered, shooting out of his chair. Light sat up on his bed. "Where are you going?" Light asked. "We, Light. I'm not going to leave here by yourself." L said, getting up. He headed toward the drawer to get the handcuffs, but this one wasn't as long as the previous ones. "Do we really have to wear these? I'll be good." Light said. L smirked, opening the cage and snapping the cuff on Light's wrist. 

"Are you scared to be near me?" L asked. "No! I just can't fly like you." Light said. "But don't you have wings?" L asked. "L, don't let him change to a demon! He's crazy!" Beyond yelled in the background. L ignored him. "I'm not changing to a demon to fly," Light said sternly. L shrugged and yanked Light out of the cage. They headed out the building, Beyond sighing at the feel of the sun on his body.

"So where are we going?" Beyond asked, expanding his wings. Light watched him flap his wings, stray feathers flying off. "Shooting range near home. Matt told me he get certain information and the person requested to see me." L said. L stretched out his wings as well, making a mental note to be outside more. The sun felt good, gentle warmth on his body. Light watched, picking up scattered feathers that fell from L's back. 

It felt so soft in his hands. "And you're going to request it just like that?" Beyond questioned. "Do you want to go somewhere or not?" L asked. "Going!" Beyond said before taking off. L looked over at Light, who quickly stuffed the feathers in his pockets. L smiled softly and turned his back to him. "Hop on," L said. "Aren't you worried I'll rip your wings out?" Light asked. 

Light wrapped an arm limply around L's neck, tracing a finger down L's spine. His knuckles skim the spot his wings started, feeling L shiver. "I believe you won't try to kill us both. Hold on tight." L said. Light did so, catching L's scent. He smelled good, but then again, they did bathe together. _Do I smell like him?_

L push off the ground, his wings pushing him towards the sky. Light tightened his hold of L, his legs wrapping around L's hips, L's back flexing against his abdomen. The air pushed around them until L level himself. Light opened his eyes, not realizing he closed them. The sky was beautiful and bright, a few scattered clouds around them, the sunlight almost making this experience heavenly.

The flap of L's wings sounded powerful, the pitch-black wings shining like a jewel. "Are you okay, Light?" L asked. Light smiled, keeping his head against L's. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's beautiful up here than a cage." Light said, relaxing. L chuckled. "I'm sure you would say that if you were walking on the street from getting out of a cage," L said.

Light shook his head. "No, I mean it. This is nice." Light told him, his hand extended to feel L's leveled wings. It ruffled against the wind, so soft but Light remember when Beyond used his against fire. It didn't make sense. "This would be better if this was at night. You should see the night sky fill with stars and the town would light up the ground below." L said.

"Will you show me one day?" Light asked. Maybe if he keeps this up, that would be the perfect time to escape. "Maybe. You do remember that you are my captive, right?" L said. Light chuckled in L's ear, biting his earlobe. "And I'll still be your captive because you'll be watching me. You can still take me out." Light whispered. L looked back at Light before shaking his head.

"Such a tempting little demon," L noted. "I don't hear a no," Light said. "We'll see," L answered. They both ignored how their hearts raced faster, only believing that this was nothing more but a game.  


Just a game.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Beyond landed at the shooting range, surprised to see a familiar face. "Hi there, Mello. That name is still not your real name." Beyond said. Mello crossed his arms and glared at Beyond. "Again, it's the name I go by. Why are you here anyway?" Mello asked. "Bored at home and my brother don't trust me to be off by myself. Can't blame him." Beyond said.

"Then why isn't he here? He's not known to be late or far away from you." Matt said. Beyond shrugged. "He's carrying a very heavy load. Give him a minute. Where's Near?" Beyond asked, looking around. "Back at the school. A problem came up so he's busy." Matt explained. "Really? So he's deliberately not going to meet his master? That's not like him." Beyond claimed. 

Matt looked out at the range. "He's following orders. He'll be fine" Matt told him. They turned their heads to the sound of another pair of wings coming closer, L landing on his feet, Light getting off his back. "What is he doing here?" Mello growled out, stomping towards him, but Matt held him back and kept him close. He could already feel Mello's body temperature rising.

"Sorry for the intrusion. He's here because I can't leave him by himself. He'll behave." L said, yanking on the cuffs. Light rolled his eyes. "Shame. I thought he would be the target." Mello said with a smirk. "You little runt, I'll give you a target alright!" Light argued. "Bring it on!" Mello shouted, fighting in Matt's arms. Matt sighed when he saw smoke coming from Mello's mouth, turning Mello so he faced him.

"Calm down, Mello. Unless you want to kill me too." Matt said. "You won't die from fire," Mello told him. "True, but it would hurt me," Matt stated. Mello mumbled and looked away, calming down. At the other end, L took Light by the chin and made the demon faced him. "Behave or you won't be going out tonight. Just when I thought about doing something special for you. Don't ruin it." L told him.

"But he started it!" Light fumed. "Can you blame him though?" L asked. Light opened his mouth, but then closed it. He can't really blame Mello for being angry with him. "Fine. I'll behave." Light muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets and rubbing the feathers he had. Beyond looked between the two couples with a frown. 

"How did I end up fifth wheeling is beyond me," Beyond mumbled before walking away. He wondered who out there is going to be interested in him. He looked over at L, who finally walked away from Light to talk to Mello. Then he looked at Light, who looked confused and angry at himself.

Well, at least Matt and Mello seem to be doing good. Beyond can't leave his brother yet until he fully knows he is in good hands with Light. Then he saw Light pull out a feather and smiled. At least L and Light are getting there. 


	14. Teru Mikami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **mention of implied of abuse, though not really stated**  
>  Mikami is fucking horrible!

Matt, L, Light, and Beyond watched Mello shoot with various weapons, his hands flying to reload his weapon, careful breathing, and hardly any hesitation to fire off the weapon. Matt looked downrange, his eyes zooming in on the target, noticing the careful grouping, most hitting target or close, but the grouping was the only important information he needed.

He nodded at L, mouthing that Mello was better than Near in this task. Near was good at close combat, but Mello is much better at long-range targets, which could really come in handy. L waited until Mello finished his magazine to stop him. "Yes?" Mello asked. 

"Your handle with a weapon is amazing. Even better than my pet, but I heard you have to have your test tomorrow as well. I wish you luck tomorrow." L said. Mello smiled. "Thank you!" Mello said while blushing. Even Beyond looked impressed. Mello sighed. "I guess now you want to know about Mikami," Mello said, placing his noise-canceling headphones away.

Light flinched, L noticing the chain between their handcuffs rattling. "It may be helpful. He met up with a person my fox spared. If he wasn't at the hotel, I figured he must be important to Kira." L explained, Light glaring at L for basically calling him unimportant to Kira.

He was important, just not as dangerous. Mello's eyes darkened, his hands trembling as he remembered the first time he met Mikami. "He's a nightmare. No, he is Nightmare. If he wants to punish you, my advice, run."  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------  


_Mello struggled in Light's grasped, being forced deeper under the hotel. He had been giving Minoru trouble and tried to escape several times. One time making it to the lobby before being tackled and dragged back to a cage. They called him a special case, other prisoners telling him to cool down before he gets in trouble. But Mello wasn't scared, even when Light dragged him to a metal door and threw him in a empty room._

_"Hope you like your new room, little dragon," Light toyed, smirking as Mello's body was heated up. Sweat drenched his hair, his clothes had a few burnt holes and his pants tired and worn, seemingly coming apart and dirty. "Shut up before I burn you to a crisp, asshole!" Mello yelled. Light rolled his eyes. "You be happy to see me soon after a few nights of screaming." Light stated before closing the door._

_Mello chuckled and laid down on the hard floor. He didn't mind the darkness. Actually, he took the alone time to catch up on sleep. But after a long twelve-hour nap, he felt hungry. He was thinking about banging on the door for food, but the door opened up itself with a man walking in with a lantern and a tray of food._

_"You must be hungry. Light doesn't know how to treat his prisoners with respect, so excuse him." Said the man. He sat down in his nice suit, placing the food in front of Mello, but Mello didn't trust him or the food. The metal door closed behind them, the lantern being the only light in the small room._

_"Are you hungry? Eat. I just want to talk." The stranger said, straightening his glasses. Mello shook his head, rather starve than trust this guy. "Your loss. Let me introduce myself. I'm Teru Mikami, the left hand of Kira. As you know, Light is Kira's right hand, but you must be being a huge pain in the ass for them to call me here." Mikami said. Mello crossed his arms._

_"What are you? A shrink?" Mello demanded. Mikami laughed as if Mello told a great joke. "Me? A shrink? My boy, if you are crazy, I will be the one to push you over the edge. I don't help people, I destroy them." Mikami said creepily. Mello looked around the room, the darkness pushing reality back, consuming him until he was alone._

_First, he felt sensitive, his skin vulnerable as coldness steep into his bones. He couldn't warm himself up. Mello stood up, his breath getting labored. He tried to wrap his arms around himself but found he couldn't move. Rope materializing around his body, a big stake against his back, his wrist tied behind him. By his feet were dry wood, ash, and the smell of gasoline in his nose.  
_

_"Kill the dragon! Kill the Dragon!"  
_

_Chanting echoed around him, darkness giving way to a horrible scene. People yelling and chanting, rocks were thrown at him. That wasn't the horrible part. The part that broke him was when he felt heat next to him. He looked over and cried at a familiar woman with hair like his own, her body skinned and bloody, missing redish scales, wings, and tail._

_She screamed in pain, trying the fight her restraints and it made Mello cry, feeling like a small child again. "Mom! Mom! No!" He yelled, breaking down. "So this is your fear and nightmare. Rather funny how you are scared of your own power, but also feeling weak. Your poor mother. You disappoint her." Said Mikami's voice. Mello looked at the dark sky, no stars or moon to give him beauty nor comfort. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mello shouted.  
_

_"Not my child."  
_

_Mello looked back over at his mother, her skin burning as the smell of rotting flesh hit his nose. "Not my child. A disappointment. Weak." She said clear as day. Mello shook his head, apologizing for not pleasing her, for not meeting her standards. "Weak. Horrible. DIE!" She growled towards the end._

_"Mom! I'm sorry! Please don't!" Mello begged, hiding the burnt side of his face as he can. "You heard her. Die, Mihael Keehl." Mikami's voice said. Someone threw a match onto the wood, fire making up to his body and burning him, but somehow not killing him. It gave him pain, made him scream, made him feel the feelings he buried years ago.  
_

_He screamed and cried for three days straight, trapped in his nightmare. In reality, he was alone in his dark room, Light hearing him scream from the top of his lungs and beg for forgiveness._  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Mello shook done telling his story, holding back tears. He refused to show weakness to L. He heard of L saving people, L becoming like hope and dream to meet and thank him. Now that he had a chance to serve him, he promised to not disappoint him as he did to his mother.

But even now, he couldn't look at him, fear of breaking down if he did. But then he felt arms come around him and it became harder to hold back. He couldn't speak, his heart pounding too hard for him to hear. Matt gritted his teeth, rage filling his body until the lights of his eyes flickered.

He promised to remember the name and face, hoping one day to give Mikami what he deserves. Light stood back, looking away, not meeting anyone's eyes. He knows about Mikami, about what he can do, but Mello was brave to tell his story, Light still closing up about his own experience. 

"You can cry, Mello. I'm sorry for being late." L whispered, holding Mello tighter. Mello couldn't hold back, hugging L back and crying. He finally was getting the comfort he wanted. Beyond frowned, his hands into fists as his nails dug into his hands. He knows a thing or two about nightmares.

"You have a family now, Mello. All of us. I promise we'll give him the beating he fucking deserves." Beyond said, his voice stern. Everyone silently agreed, even Light. At the gun range was nothing but the sound of Mello's painful cries finally being released to the people who cared for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting Saturday to Sunday, I will be working all week so there will be a slow down in updates but I will try. Just giving everyone a heads up so no one will think I abandoned this work. I'll be back soon. Just going to be hella tired to update.


	15. Let Me Take Care Of You

They spent the rest of that day out having fun, mostly to get rid of the dark atmosphere that came from Mello's story. L made it his mission, even while still handcuffed to Light, to make Mello smile and laugh, but most of that came from Matt not really understanding human entertainment. Mello smiled more around him, so L left Mello in Matt's hands.

As nightfall came, L, Light, and Beyond flew back home, but L had other plans. "Where are you going? We don't have anywhere to be." Beyond said. "We don't, but I have personal business to take care of. And besides, this is the chance for you to get laid since we'll be out for a while." L said while smirking, knowing Beyond will take the bait. 

Beyond was going to argue but decided to smile sweetly at his dear brother. "Have I told you that you are the best brother in the world? You two have fun and don't be back for three hours." Beyond said before racing inside. Light eyed L, wondering what he was up to. 

L turned to Light with a smile. "Are you hungry? I have a perfect place in mind that you might like." L said. "What about your wings?" Light asked. "Don't worry about it and hop on," L responded. Light rolled his eyes, but hop on. He was pretty hungry. So after holding onto L for thirty minutes, he was surprised to see a rooftop restaurant with a lot of people that had wings like L.

White, red, black, grey, Light was shocked. The place lit up with white christmas lights that weren't too blinding, classical music playing in the background. "Where are we?" Light asked. "I told you to not worry. Let's find a table." L said. L landed, Light removing from his back to look around. He never knew this place existed. L guided him to a table, pulling out a chair for Light to sit down before removing the handcuffs.

"It would look weird for me to eat with someone I'm handcuffed to. So what do you want to eat? You look like a meat type of guy. Rice? Steak? Sushi?" L suggested, taking a seat. Light didn't understand L nor his motives, but meat sounded good. Especially steak. "Steak, please," Light requested. L smiled and called over a waiter. After placing their orders and L requesting a wine, Light finally asked what was bugging him.

"Why are you taking me out? Is this some sort of date?" Light asked. "It can be if you want it to be. I just wanted you to be comfortable. You were quiet after hearing Mello's story and during the evening out. While I have a good sense of Mikami, I want to know why he affects you so much." L said. Light crossed his arms.

"So this is about work? About Kira?" Light said, not knowing if he was angry or disappointed. L waited until the waiter poured them a glass of wine before placing it in a bucket of ice nearby. "Light, most of my life is work. There's plenty, including you, who wants to kill me. But you are one confusing demon." L stated.

"How so?" Light asked. L decided not to answer, drinking his wine. Light sighed and looked up at the sky. L was right, the view was better at night. It was quieter, the stars were out, and the city below was full of beautiful lights that made it look surreal.

Basically peaceful. "Tell me about Kira," L said. Light bit the inside of his cheek. The topic of Kira didn't fit the atmosphere, but like L said, most of his life was work.  


Not romantics.  


"He's like you. Focused, ruthless, thinks he's better than everyone. He wants to straighten out this world to his liken, and it doesn't seem so bad. First, he got rid of the murderers and those in prison. They all had a chance and they decided to mess up, most of them causing harm to other families. I agree with it. Then it was the monsters. He can't just kill them. In a world he'll one day rule, he'll need strong supporters to enforce his rule. Many humans already agree, but people like you are always fighting back, causing other anti-Kira supporters to act out as well. Slowly but surely we're gaining states and countries that will declare him as the new head of their higher officials. Kira is kind and justice to those that are weak. That's what makes him so wonderful." Light said with a kind smile, it made L jealous that it wasn't towards him.

"He's a self-centered, deceiving monster that gives us a bad name. That's why humans hate us so much." L said. "He gets rid of the ones killing monsters!" Light argued. "Who gives him the right to take their lives? Because of that, they hate us more. What's even more wrong, he's using you, a monster, to kidnap other monsters and putting their lives at risk." L told him sternly. "It's not my fault that they are weak!" Light shouted, causing others to look at him.

"You mean like you? He hasn't helped you yet and if he cared or if you were strong, you wouldn't be here right now. So what does that say about what he thinks about you?" L said quietly. He watched Light gain tears in his eyes about that realization and hates how much L tell him that Kira doesn't care for him, despite Light's obvious love and support for Kira.

The waiter came and placed their meal down, but scurried off after feeling the tense feeling between L and Light. L ignored Light's hurt face, deciding to just eat his meal. Light watched him, his chest hurting, but also craving for something he apparently never had. "You're mean, cruel, and have no heart!" Light growled out. L spared him a glance before eating a piece of his steak.

"If that's what you think of me. After all, you did say I was just like Kira. If so, it makes sense." L said. Light wiped his eyes. "Why does Mikami scare you? What did he make you see?" L asked softly. Light glared at L. "Why should I tell you?" Light said. L shrugged. "You don't have to, but I'm willing to listen. Enjoy your food." L said.

Light looked at his food, picking his food with a fork. It really did look good and juicy. Light cut a piece and stuck it in his mouth. Before he knew it, he was moaning at the flavor that swirled around his tongue. He hasn't had anything this good in a while. L chuckled, giving Light the rest of his steak before quietly ordering for more with dessert as well.

"I'm guessing you enjoy your meal. I hope you have room for dessert." L said right before the waiter brought in two slices of strawberry cake. It looked so creamy and soft, Light taking a bite before shivering at the yumminess that was in his mouth before he paused.

"Wait, is this expensive? I can help pay for this." Light said. L shook his head, taking his time eating his cake. "Don't worry about that. Continue eating. You look adorable when you eat." L said, making Light blush. "You're so confusing. First, you're direct and ruthless, now you are nice to me. What do you want from me?" Light asked.

"I don't like how attached you are to Kira. I want to trust you, but I don't want to be blindsided because of my feelings. I don't know if I can accept that I'm attracted to you or if I should ignore it and treat you like my job." L explained. Light smiled, realizing this was the chance he can use to get away.

"If it helps, I like you too. You're different from the others I met and I'm shocked at your intellect. You really do live up to the rumors about you." L raised an eyebrow. "Rumors?" "Yeah. Everyone knows you are a force to be reckoned with. The detective that even the worse criminals shake with fear if you were looking for them. You hardly play by the rules yourself." Light complimented.

It wasn't a total lie. It was one of the reasons why the police disagree with L's tactics for catching criminals. He doesn't play by the law. L shrugged. "I do what needs to be done. Are you ready to go? I can go to pay for our service now." Light nodded, but not before he reached out and wipe a bit of frosting off L's lips with his thumb and licked it.

L hesitated to leave, his eyes bouncing between Light's thumb and lips. Light waited until L walked away to force his wings out of his back, tearing his shirt. He hissed in pain, hardly using his demon form to do much, but this was his chance to go back to Kira.

He got up from his seat and headed to the edge of the roof. He looked back at L, who was smiling and carefree of what Light was doing. "Fool," Light said before jumping off. Once catching balance, he soared into the sky, laughing at the freedom he got. He can go home! Go back to Kira!  


Go back to...  


Kira?  


Light shook his head. It's what he should be doing. Kira cared for him, made his life interesting. He was important. _Kira never cared about me. If I died or not. Why should I go back? If I was important like he always says I am, why didn't he help me?_ Light landed on the empty street, not knowing where he should go.

Should he go back? At least L tried to help him, and maybe even comfort him as he did with Mello. And even when he was hostage, L treated him pretty good, even tried to understand him. "Are you lost, Light?" Light looked back to L standing behind him. He didn't hear him land nor his wings.

"I was... confused," Light said. L walked up to him, stopping close behind him. If Light leaned his head back, it would lay on L's shoulder. "Kira hasn't treated you well, but I can. All you have to do is help me take him down." L told him. "And afterward?" Light asked. L smiled.

"We can go away together. Vanish from this place and only worry about ourselves." L said. Light chuckled softly. "Why do you make it sound so sweet to vanish? But I want that. I'm tired of being used. Aren't you mad that I left?" Light asked. 

L chuckled, wrapping his arms from behind Light. "It was expected," L said, causing Light to laugh. He should've known better. "You're so rude, L. Letting me believe I could get away from you." Light said. L turned Light cheek so their eyes meet. "Should I be more obvious?" L asked. 

Light felt his heart skipped a beat. "I wouldn't mind if you were blunt about it," Light responded. L shook his head before laying his lips, tasting cake on his tongue. It tasted sweeter this way, Light turning in his hold to pull L closer with his heart racing and body thrumming.

Kissing L was a lot different than Beyond. Beyond, there was a sense of urgency while L, it was slow and steady, savoring each breath they shared, the taste on their tongue, enforcing calmness into Light. Light didn't want this to end.  


\---------------------------------------------  


"I thought we were supposed to be having sex, not having a stakeout." Beyond heard, he and his lover sitting on top of a dark building, looking down at the road. "We will. I just had to check and make sure L was okay." Beyond said. "You really do care as much as you talk shit about him," said his lover. Beyond shrugged.

"I just want to leave him in good hands before I plan on leaving again. Light is one of the bad guys, but he's different. I just don't want to see L get hurt. Heartbreak is the worse feeling to feel." Beyond said, watching L and Light go somewhere else, out from the public space.

"You experience heartbreak?" His lover asked. "Yeah. Myfather died and leaves you with an emotionless brother. I was heartbroken that I was alone and lonely with a brother that I thought didn't care. If L experiences it, if he breaks his self-control, it'll be ugly and I want to be there when it happens. Just so he knows I'm there and he won't do what I did." Beyond explained.

He turned to his lover, who chuckled at him. "You are so different than how you present yourself. You deserve special treatment tonight." His lover said. Beyond pulled and lifted his lover up, his lover wrapping his legs around Beyond's hips.

"Well, if you're offering, let's not waste time," Beyond said. His lover laughed as Beyond launched into the air, ready to head home for hot, steamy sex. L will be okay for one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the Lawliet boys are getting laid tonight.  
> Smut next chapter!


	16. Lovers

"Wait a minute!"  


L paused himself as Light took in his surroundings and position. They were in between two buildings, Light against the brick wall while L held him there, the brick wall scratching the back of Light's back. "What makes you think I'm a bottom?" Light asked. When Light was with Beyond, he was always the top, not the bottom. But here he was against the wall as if he was supposed to be the one who bends down like a whore.

"Because my bottom is taken. I have a jealous fox." L said. "What does- AH!" Light cried out in pleasure as L reached into his pants, rubbing his half-hard cock. L kissed his neck and down his throat to Light's collarbones, nipping and sucking until small hickies appeared from underneath his lips.

Light's cock harden more, L's hand more skilled for someone who's hardly around people. To feel L's nimble finger wrapped around him, pre-come making his hand slide easier, L squeezing the head and teasing the slit almost lovingly gained him more pre-come on his hand. 

When L moved his hand, Light almost whined, but L captured his lips with his own, pushing his hips against Light's, Light feeling something equally hard in L's pants. Light moaned when grind against each other, both becoming breathless when Light hooked his fingers in L's belt loops.  


He still didn't see himself bottoming though.  


He snuck a hand in L's pants to squeeze his rear, L yelping because he didn't expect it. Light took the chance to nibble on L's neck. It shocked him how responsive L was. L pushed his rear against Light's hands, asking for Light silently to touch him where he most wants it. "I thought you said your bottom was taken," Light murmured into L's ear. "Well, if you want to risk death, be my guest.

\--------------------------------------------------------------  


Beyond and his lover were naked on the bed, Beyond fingering his lover as far as his knuckled can go. So warm and slippery, his rim squeezing around his fingers as he teased those bundles of nerves. To his lover, it always felt like his first time, Beyond merciless on him, and didn't waste time.

"What about your treatment?" His lover asked. "This is treatment enough. But if you want to make it special, hold your legs back." Beyond said. His lover did so, blushing and looking away. Beyond chuckled. "You act like this is your first time. You had your legs for a while now." Beyond said, removing his fingers.

"It's still indecent, but it also feels like I'm presenting everything to you." Beyond kissed his cheek. "I thought I broke that habit of you being innocent. Seems like I have to reteach you." Beyond said. His lover chuckled. "It seems so," He said lightly. Beyond kissed him again and pushed in.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------  


Light groan as he pushed in, L wincing. Spit wasn't very good lube, but L appreciated that Light took his time with that part. But he still felt himself stretch around Light's cock, sliding against his walls and reaching the deeper parts of him. He hasn't felt this in a long time.

He felt his legs getting weak, Light holding him up. "You're so tight. Relax a bit so I won't cum now." Light said. L took a few breaths, trying to relax but didn't until Light was fully in and still. "How does it feel?" Light asked. L huffed, placing a hand on his lower belly.

"You're so deep. Feels weird, but so good." L managed to say. Light placed a hand on top of L's. "You feel me all the way in here?" Light asked. L nodded. Light chuckled and moved slowly, L gasping and moaning quietly. Light really was deep, or maybe it was the lack of having any lately, but he shivered with every thrust.

Light kept a steady pace, trying to find L's prostate. He pulled L's hips out more, holding onto his hips until L got louder. L wanted to sink down, his knees getting weak. Light hit those bundles of nerves again, L crying out more as Light quicken his pace.

Light gritted his teeth, feeling L's hole react so good, he took a chance and lick the area L's wings began. "No! Ah, Light!" L hollered, that area was too sensitive. It made his body weak at the tease, Making L lose strength. Light kissed the area, hurrying his thrust. L wasn't going to last long. "Light! Wait, I'm gonna-"  


Light knew.  


"AH!"  


\-----------------------------------------------------------

Beyond was ruthless as a man and a lover. Beyond's lover always thought that, but he was always reminded during times like this. Hearing the bed creak hard and his body could hardly respond to the movements inside him, he was reminded. "Beyond! Slow down!" He begged.

Beyond did so a little, but covered his lover's body with his own, taking the moans in his mouth. "Beyond!" He felt too mixed up inside, so abused that he felt delirious. It felt wonderful. Feeling pressure build inside him until it finally tipped over, pleasure coursing through his body, the only kind Beyond can give him. 

Feeling his lover close around him, he spilled inside with a satisfied moan. Beyond kissed on his lover, sitting up, his body covered in sweat. "You never seem to displease me. So amazing every time." Beyond commented. 

His lover dropped his lover, feeling more satisfied than he ever felt. "Are you done? I can handle more." His lover said. Beyond chuckled, his lover sitting up and wrapping his arms around Beyond needily. "Sure you don't want to rest?" Beyond asked. His lover shook his head.

"You were gone for a while. And you were with another man too." Beyond shook his head at his foolish love. He scooped up his lover and walked towards the bathroom, sitting him down in the tub. He started running cool water, letting the tub fill up.

"I told you that it was for a mission for my brother, but I have been unfaithful. I apologize. But remember when I was on my own? You and me, always together. I meant that, even now." Beyond said, finally looking up at his lover, seeing his lover's original body. Quite a beauty. Beyond stepped into the cold water, looking at his lover. 

"I love you, Beyond."  


"I love you too."


	17. The Poison Apple's Free Will

Kira sat back in his chair, lifting his apple to his nose and sniffed the sweet aroma. "My dear Light. L snatched you by the hand, but you haven't come back to me yet? Are you lost?" Kira spoke out. He took a bite, letting the flavors circle his moan with a moan.

"But perhaps a very useful pawn in this situation. I don't want my fun to end so soon." Kira thought, moving a strand of black hair from his face. Just in time, Mikami came in tired and annoyed, Kira chuckling at the scene. "Is Light that hard to find?" Kira asked. 

Mikami took a seat on the couch and sighed. "Not really, but there are too many rumors of L's hideout. Searched four of them and one had a bomb. I swear that man is a pain in my ass." Mikami complained. Kira chuckled, making Mikami growled. "What got you into you today?" Mikami asked.

"This situation. It's fun! L sabotaging my plans, Minoru's betrayal, the white fox acting on his own, and my little Light isn't back yet. How strange. This is going to be so much fun!" Kira said. Mikami adjusted his glasses, feeling more annoyed at the fact that he may be taking care of a grown child.

"Remind me again why am I working for you?" Mikami said, ready to call it a night. Kira dropped his apple, loving every second of Mikami annoyance, but the question gave him more joy than ever. It is beautiful to see his little pawns pain, the drive to be his hands and kill without mercy.

"A reminder? What a beautiful question. Even for you who draw out people's pain. What would I do without you?" Kira said. He lifted a remote and pointed it at the far wall that the big television covered. Technology makes things so much simpler. 

Two clicks of a button, watching the screen come alive and the video feed played loud and clear. Kira watched Mikami's face morphed into pain and misery, then anger, tears streaming down his cheeks, vengeance in his heart. As wide as his cheeks would allow him, Kira smiled and laughed.

Looking at the screen, it showed Mikami screaming and struggling on a lab table. Blindfolded and restrained, constant electrocution to his head, his mind. "You're powerful, Mikami. Like you did to that dragon child, you reminded him and made him experience that pain. You made him fear himself for a moment. But this? When you were in the lab, when I gave you freedom, you drove those men that tortured you mad with insanity. You drove them to kill themselves. And that's why you are my left hand, Mikami. What's that saying? Don't let the left hand know what the right hand is doing." Kira explained.

Mikami glared at Kira for keeping this video. "But you know, many people use their right hand. A lot of people are right-handed, so it makes it predictable as well as the stronger hand. That's why Light is my right hand. Strong, but predictable. But when it comes to left-handed people, they are few and far between, but very unique. That's why you are my left hand. My unique hand." 

Kira stood up, Mikami looking up at Kira as a god. The man with spiked up hair, black leather hugging his rather skinny, yet tall body. He was deadly pale, but his eyes were full of life, a wide smirk on his face. Lust for fun in the world he believed he was much more powerful than.

Everywhere he walked, death was nearby. The god of death. And Mikami was chosen as his left hand. So beautiful. So honored. "My God," Mikami cried, feeling honored and loved. 

Unique.

The Unique left hand.

He got on his knee and bowed his head. Kira placed a hand on Mikami's head. "Mikami, find my right hand and bring my predictable pawn back to me. Like an apple, he can be sweet and be made to be anything delicious. When you find him, turn him into a poisoned apple." Kira demanded.

Mikami smiled. "Yes, my god," Mikami said. The screen kept playing, the gray light lighting the room as well as a dark plan that was brewing, ready to play out. His god, what a beautiful one.  


\------------------------------------------------  


L and Light dropped back down in front of L's hideout, but Light couldn't move his feet. He looked at L walking back towards his home, but where was Light's home? He felt a chill go down his spine. Kira. Kira will hurt him for his betrayal. But won't kill him. L looked back at him, his hair was more than messy as it fell over his eyes.

"Are you coming?" L asked tiredly. "Am I still your enemy, L? What do you think of me?" Light asked. L sighed. "Even now, you still attached to Kira. I gave you my full being, heh, I guess that's the difference between you and Near. Like I said before, I want to trust you, but I don't want to be blindsided. So Light, make me gain your trust." L said.

Light walked closer to L with a smirk. "Why do you like me, L? I waited for this situation to finally run, but couldn't. So tell me, now that you have me, what do you want? You weren't exactly direct, and as I said, I wouldn't mind you being blunt with me." Light said. 

L brought a finger to his lips, looking up at the sky. "Bluntly? Well, you are the first boy I ever thought to be interesting as well as attractive. I'm taking a chance on you, and that's why I like you. And what I want is you. When you let go of Kira and stop being attached to him, let me know. Now let's head inside. It's getting cold." L said before leaving.

Light relaxed. L, he was a weird one. "I'll try. For you, L," Light whispered, a small promise to himself and L. To let go of Kira, he'll need to end him. To be with L, he'll have to stop him. It won't be easy, but he'll do it. He'll bring the great god to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I nearly teared up about Mikami's devotion to Kira, his god. 
> 
> But if Light is the poison apple, let's hope L don't take a bite.


	18. What is This Feeling?

Light woke up alone the next day in bed, L nowhere to be seen. He grumbled a bit about L waking up and working first thing in the morning, not knowing how he has the time or energy. He paused and looked around again. Light wasn't in his cage anymore nor the workroom. He was in an actual bedroom with a real window. Light looked at his wrist, surprised he wasn't at least handcuffed to stay put. 

Did L trust him now? Light couldn't hide the small grin on his face. He got out of bed cheerfully, finding a new toothbrush and toothpaste for him along with a new set of clothes. Light didn't know why he hummed cheerfully as he got ready, or really, why was he happy?

He wasn't sure, but gaining L's trust felt like a big step, but he didn't know in which direction. Light looked at the clothes again, this time thinking there was no way L brought these. It was a nice, red buttoned up with comfy black slacks, and cotton socks. Did L always have good taste? Light looked at the mirror and try to ignore the urge to make himself presentable.  


He failed after he found himself judging himself for twenty minutes.  


But still, he walked out with a bounce in his step, trying to kill his excitement to see L. He still didn't understand it all that well. So what L may trust him? What's the big deal? He headed towards the sound of a video playing, entering the workroom, and that's when his good mood stopped.

On the big screen was a video of Mikami suffering from the hands of scientists. He remembered Mikami telling him this story and how Kira rescued him. Mikami was in love with Kira. Light shook his head. Kira rescued him too, and that's what came on after Mikami's clip.

Light almost didn't recognize himself in the screen. He stood in a clear room, blood on the floor, and on his body. Dead bodies laid at his feet. Light was huffing and holding a wound on his side, ignoring the blossoming red by his shoulder as it soaked his white hospital garb. Light didn't move from where he was, but he was tired eyes staying on something the screen didn't show.  


They didn't need to show it.  


Light looked away as multiple sounds of guns going off, then followed by the sound of Light dropping to the floor. Light balled his fist. What was Kira doing uploading that? Why? Light looked back in the room, his eyes dropping from the screen to Beyond standing stiff with another boy he didn't know.

If Light focused on him, he could see Beyond shiver, and it wasn't because he was shirtless. The guy next to him, who only wore a long t-shirt that barely covered him, was talking to him quietly. Light looked over at L, who was on the phone, his face stern and pissed. Light walked up to him, Beyond and the guy looking over at him. 

Light got confused the closer he listened to L. "No, don't worry taking it down. I just want to know the organization of who did this. Every dead and alive employee the video's go to and all the way to the CEO. Have it sent to me as soon as you can." L said before hanging up.

"Why don't you want to take it down?" Light asked. L looked over at him before looking at the screen that showed other individuals going through agony. "It's trending. It was uploaded early this morning while we were asleep. I'm sure no matter if we take it down, it's still going to be out there. I'll let the regular authorities handle this one. I'm more interested in the company doing this. No doubt illegal which is why Kira must've uploaded them." L thought, lowering his voice to a mumble and unconsciously biting his thumbnail.

"How do you know Kira uploaded them?" Light asked. L looked over at Light, this time really eyeing him. He noticed Light was trying to keep cool but was obviously bothered by this, every howl of pain or loud noise making him wince a bit. L smirked. 

"He's sadistic," L said, Light frowning but not trying to prove him wrong about that logic. "You must know him very well," Light said. L shrugged and finally turned off the screen. 

"The apple never falls far from the tree. You have been Kira's favorite for a while and no doubt he taught you a few things. If he's the tree, you're the fruit. Until I'm proven wrong, that company wouldn't leak this thus ruining their reputation. And as much as I have been studying and following Kira, he uses fear or decisiveness to control people. I would bet all my money he is a part of this company to keep these videos, or at least knows how to get his hands on these. He's keeping you in line with these videos, to remind you of the pain you went through. In other words, he's sadistic. Everything you reflect is what Kira has done to you. That's how I understand how Kira thinks." L explained.

Light was speechless and felt like an open book that had been pried open without his consent. "He's so impressive. Why can't you be like your brother?" Light looked over in time to see Beyond stuck between being offended and jealous. "Who are you?" Light asked. The guy looked way too beautiful to be with Beyond. 

The bluish-white hair and pale skin, but his green eyes stood out as if he demands attention. "I'm Adrien, but you can call me A. Everyone tends to if I'm around Beyond." Adrien, A, said. Beyond held him like he was the best in the world. Light eyed L, who was working.

L didn't seem like the romantic type, even with the outing they had last night. "Are you L's lover?" Adrien asked. Light wanted to wait until L answers, but it seems he was either too caught up in his work or just wanted to ignore it. "I guess," Light answer. "Does Near know?" Adrien asked louder. Light looked back over at L, seeing him paused his typing.

"Yes, he knows," L answered. "Don't lie, L," Adrien persisted. "I'm not. I told him I'm not mating him and we stopped having sex for a while now. We're only what Near want to be with me, my pet. That's it. Beyond, pulling up the news, Light, go fix breakfast, and you, Adrien, can go home now." L demanded.

Light looked at Adrian, thinking he was going to be angry, but he seems more annoyed like this wasn't the first time L got mad at him. Adrian waved him away. "This isn't the first time he's kicking me out. This is an improvement actually. The first time he met me, he said nothing and threw me out and got on Beyond." Adrian said.

"And you still came back?" Light asked. Adrian rolled his eyes and walked towards the exit. "L is about as scary as a baby kitten. I laughed when he did that. Anyway, I'll be gone in ten minutes. Beyond, you know where to find me." Adrian said before turning the corner, most likely getting dressed.

"Love you!" Beyond yelled. Light chuckled and looked at L, who was focused on his work. "Kira likes to drinks coffee at the coffee shop by the mall. I don't know where he's located work-wise, but you can keep an eye on that place and I'll tell you the address he had me stay at when I was working with him." Light said. L paused and smile gratefully at Light. "Thank you," L said. Light nodded and walked out to fix breakfast.


	19. Control

Under the order of L. Naomi watched the shop daily, blending in with others and becoming a regular to the employees after a couple of weeks. She would always order a cappuccino and sit in the corner and read a book or bring here laptop. She made small talk with employees, passing off that she was working online and this shop had a nice atmosphere that would help her work.

"It's too quiet where I am," was her excuse. But when they finally give her time to work, she would put earphones in and video chat with Light or Beyond, often L would be visible at the corner of the screen. Light would talk about Kira, but always look at L for a reaction, L never giving him a clue of what he was thinking.

It was about being rescued, being taken under Kira's wings, taught how to hate humans but also hate himself as well since he couldn't fit in without faking it. He became the perfect actor soon enough and Kira used him to gain the trust of others, bring them into a false sense of security. Kira was the only family he had at the time. "Mikami came before me, but he treats Kira like a god, his savior and all, and it doesn't help that he manipulates nightmares and torment," Light said.

"That's still pretty cool though, but I'm still going to beat the shit out of him," Beyond said. "Minoru is just in it for the money. He is good at accounting and a few mechanics," Light added. "You mean the guy Near spared. Can we add him to this video chat?" Beyond asked. Naomi nodded and text Near. It was a good time today. He should be doing little to nothing now.

"As long as I watched him, Minoru hasn't gone back to any location related to Kira. I don't know if Near is currently talking to him either." Naomi said. On the screen, another video popped up, but it seems Near nor Mello was paying attention, hearing an audible sigh from Matt. Near was sitting on his bed with a full-body blush, Mello laughing at the new find about Near. On the top of Near's head was very visible white fox ears that Near always hid in his thick hair. 

"It's so cute! Can I touch it? It looks so soft and fluffy!" Mello said excitedly. Near was so pink. "We're on," Matt told them. Mello looked towards the screen. "Hi- oh, it's just you, Beyond," Mello said, his excitement gone. 

Beyond felt a little offended but shrugged it off. 

Brat. 

L looked at the screen, seeing Near refuse to look at the screen. Someone must've done his hair for his ears to be visible. "Near," Near flinch and fold back his ears, back to hiding in his hair, before looking at the screen. "Your ear is still cute as ever," L told him. Near didn't want to take L's words to heart, so he kept his ears hidden.

"Is there something you need?" He asked. "Yeah, that kid you spared, have you talk to him recently? Maybe he can help us." Beyond asked. "No, I told him to stay away from trouble. He's human so he'll die easily if we do." Near said. "But we have no other choice, right? Right, Naomi? Naomi?" Beyond questioned. Naomi seems to be looking over the computer, her eyes glassy until one tear fell down her cheek, followed by another. 

"Raye?" She said quietly. 

L frowned. "Naomi. Can you turn the computer around?" L asked. Maybe because she had earphones on that she complied, turning the computer around slowly until it landed with a man in the line. "No, this is wrong! Kira always goes in person! Why is he here?" Light said, taking a few steps back.

In line for coffee was Mikami, calm and quiet, looking at Naomi with a calm smile. He nods slightly and looks away, but Naomi's computer jerks to the side, Naomi crying quietly for Raye, and walks slowly with very careful step. The earphones fell out of her ears, any attempt of yelling was gone. "I-I can fly there! And help her! Right?" Beyond said frantically.

L hummed and got out of his chair. "Everyone dies at one point. You won't make it, Beyond." L stated, not long hearing the sound of tires screeching, cars hitting one another and people screaming. Beyond shook with fear and sadness, Near and Matt unable to process what they heard, Mello looked pissed, and Light felt guilty.

L looked at all of them. To him, it felt comical that they all, even Light, was able to express some type of feeling, but L only felt numb. It was a familiar feeling when his father died. He felt a part of him die as well. He felt his wings flutter slightly, a small reaction surprising him.

No, he has to think further. What comes next? What is his next move? Naomi's death... couldn't be helped. At least she is with Raye now. L felt his hair being gripped and being thrown against the wall harshly. "What is wrong with you! Cry! Show some tears!" Beyond yelled at him.

L looked at him, his eyes empty of emotion only pissing Beyond off more. "She was family! Cry! Don't you care about her?!" Beyond shouted. L didn't know what to say. Of course, he cared for her.

He did love her like family. L felt the inside of him crying, rage, and vengeance swirling inside as his heart raced, but his mind begged to stay clear. Mentally, he was on overtime, trying to keep himself at bay. 

Control. 

He needs control. 

Beyond looked like him, but so much his opposite. He wasn't afraid to release his feelings, most times coming out in aggressive ways. L wondered if he did the same, would he resemble Beyond more? "She's with Raye now," L said. It came out more blunt than he liked.

Beyond's body shooked, his crying becoming more audible. He clenched his hand by his side, Beyond wanting to move towards L and be reminded that he wasn't alone. But at the moment, maybe without intending to, L looked so cold to him. L walked off, leaving Beyond standing there in his feelings. Light watched. How was L so good and smart, but lacked how to be human? Well, he was a monster judging from a human's view stance, but his attitude fulfills that title. 

Strangly, Beyond looked more human than L, and Beyond once was a murderer (or still is considering the number of death threats he gives L daily). "I'll go get the laptop," Near said. Light nodded and ended the chat after hearing police sirens. Light then turned his attention to Beyond.

"I have a few people you can kill to get back at Kira. Higuchi, Minoru's boss when it comes to money. Head of the corporate industries tied to Kira. You'll be doing a lot of damage if you kill him. And his girlfriend, Misa, works with him and help pass around drugs Higuchi hides under the company face. Kill them and shed light on their dirty deeds will kill off Kira's financial flow for a while. Just be careful. Rich folks mean heavy artillery and manpower." Light warned him.

Beyond dried his eyes. "Yeah. Okay. I'll do that. For Naomi." Beyond said. He walked slowly out of the room, hesitating once to look at the direction L went before going to the opposite way. 

Now it was just him and L left in the place. 

Light walked off, guessing L went back to their bedroom. Light smiled lightly. Their bedroom. He can't get used to it. The cage still filled with bedding, but Light never had to go back in there. He opened the door quietly, L laying on the bed in the dark. 

"You might've fooled Beyond, but you're just as emotional as he is," Light said. L didn't respond. Light took off his shirt and pants before crawling onto the bed and over L, who was face down, buried in a pillow. "I guess I just have to force it out of you," Light said. L didn't say a word but allowed him. He was grateful for it too. It wasn't the pleasure he felt during sex, but the pain Light gave him that pushed him to cry. 

Control. 

He just wants control. 

But first, he needs a clear head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know that tag that says Enemies to lovers to enemies to friends to lovers? 
> 
> Yep, about to hit that third one. Time to go back to enemies.

**Author's Note:**

> **Comment Below! I would love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
